I Have Always Loved You
by sweetgirl8353
Summary: Princess Lena has to stay in Narnia with the Pevensies as her country is threatened by war. She soon leaves and 10 years later she meets them again. How will Lena and Edmund act towards each other?
1. Chapter 1

**I Always Have Loved You**

Summary: Shortly after being crowned Kings and Queens of Narnia, the Pevensie's has to take in a princess from a far land whose kingdom is being threatened by war. Princess Lena leaves a lasting impression on all the Pevensies especially Edmund. The war ends soon and she is whisked back to her kingdom. 10 years later Lena and the Pevensies will meet again, and how will they react to each other? And will Lena and Edmund realize that they have always loved each other?


	2. Chapter 2

**I Always Have Loved You**

"Father I don't want to go." I pleaded with my Father to let me stay here in Lamilia (I made it up) instead of him shipping me off to Narnia.

"I don't want you too either, but you have to, to be safe."

"Michael and Angelo are staying."

"Yes but their fighting, and if we lose this war and they and I die, our enemies would come after you because you are our only heir after your brothers. In Narnia you will be safe. Besides the Kings and Queens of Narnia are your age, you will have fun with them."

"But can't I leave later this week instead of tonight?" I asked hoping I would get to spend more time with my family.

"No, our enemies are near, now is the best time for you to leave." My Father took my face in his hands and kissed both of my cheeks.

"Lena, please don't be difficult, I don't need anymore things to worry about, now go on and pack you leave after sunset." Seeing no other choice I nodded my head and walked slowly to my room. I sat on my bed looking out my window into the mighty woods. They were full of beautiful trees and plants. I sighed and started packing my favorite items. A brush that my Mother had given to me right before she passed away last year. A dress made by my servant friend Madeline. Drawings that Michael had drew for me when he was off visiting other kingdoms. And last a sword from Angelo, that I had received just this winter, I had started taking sword lessons last summer and this winter had finally been good enough to fight in battle. Thus why Angelo had given it to me, even though I being a woman could not fight. I then proceeded to pack my clothes which would be sent later on, once I had made it safely to Narnia. I had heard may tales of Narnia, like how for 100 hundred years they were in winter, and how a witch ruled the land. And most recently how two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve had come from another land not on any map, I believe it is spare oom, and fought the witch and defeated her and her army. Bring Narnia back to life; I had even heard that they had talking animals! How wonderful that must be to talk to an animal and it actually responds. At least I have something to look forward to. Once I finished packing dinner was sent to me, for I could not eat it at the normal time for that's when I would be leaving with general Oreius, who was a native of Narnia. Oreius was spectacular, he was half horse and half man, I had never seen anyone like that. I will have to get use to it for he said that there were many like him in Narnia. After eating I took my bad of precious items and took it with me to down to the stables to get my horse, Callie, ready. Already down there was Oreius, Michael, Angelo, and Father. I ran into Fathers arms as I neared all of them.

"Be strong my little flower, we will see each other again." I nodded into his chest, hoping my tears wouldn't fall. I then hugged Michael and Angelo, my two brothers. How I would miss them, I studied their faces so to never forget them. All three of us looked very much alike with our dark skin and hair and olive eyes. After hugging them I said.

"Be safe I don't want to hear how my brothers are morons with bad decisions." I said in a mock stern voice. They both laughed and nodded their heads.

"And you little sister, behave and mind your manners." Angelo said.

"Me? You're the one with bad table manners just ask Father." We all started laughing.

"Well I guess I better go, I will miss you all so much." They all nodded and I got up on my horse, and waved goodbye to all of them as Oreius and I started galloping off into the woods. WE rode in silence for a while till the sky turned black.

"Oreius are we going to stop for camp?" I asked as I followed him through a field.

"Not tonight princess, we have to get far enough away before we can rest, sometime tomorrow we will make camp." Great, oh well. Again it was silent.

"Oreius how far away are we from Cair Paravel?"

"5 days Princess."

"Can you please call me Lena, Princess sounds so formal."

"If you wish me to."

"I do. Oreius what's the course of trip? Like what ways are we taking?"

"Tomorrow morning we will be in the Lantern Waste, by the afternoon we will stop at of friend of mines home for rest. Then next day we will travel through the Western Woods and rest at the frozen river. Even though it is not frozen anymore. After that we will head through the Shuddering Woods and rest at the frozen water fall, even though that is not frozen either. We will then travel through the plains until we reach the spot of Aslan's camp where we fought the Battle at Beruna, where you will see the remains of the Stone Table. The day after that we will ride to Cair Paravel where my Kings and Queens are waiting for us. Sound exciting Princess?"

"It sounds long." He then chuckled at me.

"So tell me about the Kings and Queens of Narnia."

"Well there is High King Peter…" For the rest of the night Oreius was telling me about these Kings and Queens. I was so enthralled in his story that I had not notice the sun coming up. By the time we had reached Oreius friend's house I had learned about the four monarchs. From them entering Narnia from a far off land, to King Edmunds betrayal, to them meeting Father Christmas, to the legendary Aslan dieing and coming back to life and defeating the White Witch. How exciting and scary to be one of them. We stopped in front of a home that at was sticking out of a mountain. Oreius knocked on the door and a man who appeared to have goat legs opened the door and smiled at us.

"Oh Oreius it's so great to see you again, come in and bring your guest with you." The man said nodding for me to come in. We walked through the doors into a fairly large space. The place seemed cozy and humble right from the start. The man turned his attention to me.

"Hello I am Mr. Tumnus the faun and you are I presume Princess Lena of Lamilia."

"Yes I am, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Tumnus, Don't mind me asking but are there more creatures like you?" He laughed

"Yes Narnia is filled with my kind, and many more magical creatures."

"Ah I guess I better get use to it."

"You must be hungry after your journey; do you want some tea and biscuits?"

"No thank you I'm just rather tired, is there anywhere I can sleep?"

"Oh yes just follow that hallway and it's the first door on your right." I nodded and headed down the hallway and went in the room he had directed me to. It was a simple room with a small bed, but it felt like heaven to me, who had been on a saddle for more the 12 hours. I collapsed onto the bed and immediately fell into a deep sleep. I didn't awake till I felt someone shaking me. I looked up to see Mr. Tumnus looking down at me.

"I am sorry for waking you up, but Oreius said it is a good time to leave now." I looked out the window to see the sun barley rising over the mountains. I got up and walked into the main part of the house where Oreius was with Mr. Tumnus. Mr. Tumnus handed me a gag that smelled really good.

"For your trip, I thought you might get hungry. I hope to see you again when I make a visit to Cair Paravel." He said with a smile. I smiled back at him before giving him a quick hug. Me and Oreius headed out the door where I mounted my horse who had been grazing next to the house.

"Are the Western Woods beautiful?" I asked as we made our way into them.

"Quite, but if you do not pay attention you can get lost in them." He said as we made our way through them for the remainder of the day. I found myself enjoying Oreius's company, even though he did not speak a lot I found him to be interesting. He clearly cared about his rulers and was loyal to them. I also hoped that he liked me. I grabbed a book out of my bag and read that for a little while till we reached then end of the forest and came upon the mighty lake. We made our way around it and just as we settled and made camp darkness came. I was lying on the ground with a pillow and a blanket. I didn't mind the conditions; I wasn't a girly type princess. I like being independent and sleeping on the ground isn't all that bad, I mean the ground wasn't bumpy or hard, it was rather soft. Being in Narnia was changing me some how, not in a bad way just different. The air felt lighter here, and I paid more attention to nature. I quickly fell asleep and even woke up before Oreius. I walked over to my sleeping horse and gently rubbed her hair. She made neighing sounds in her sleep which I took that she liked that I was rubbing her. I walked over to the lake and splashed my face a couple of times. Once I returned to the camp I saw Oreius up and about getting ready for another day. He threw me a small bag filled with nuts and some fruits. After eating I mounted Callie and we were trotted off into the Shuddering Woods, which were beautiful in an eerie way.

"Oreius doesn't it seem like the trees are alive?" I asked as I thought I saw a tree leaning towards me.

"That's because they are alive." My draw dropped, I knew Narnia was a special place but talking trees? Seeing my expression Oreius laughed and said.

"Soon you will get use to it, but do not worry they will not hurt you." I swear I saw a couple of trees nodding there head as if to say no we will not hurt you. Oh the things I will tell my Brothers when I return home. Home, I hadn't thought about it much lately, did that make me wicked? Towards dusk we made it out of the woods and set up camp at the waterfall. This time it was hard to fall asleep with the pounding waterfall only a couple of hundred yards away from me. Finally I fell into a restless sleep about three hours before sunrise. The next day I was in a grouchy mood, because of lack of sleep. Luckily Oreius knew this and didn't talk to me and less it was important or I said something first. Once we hit the plains we galloped and that brought up my mood, having the wind in my hair, racing my horse Callie who had been dieing for a race. Mid afternoon we made it into an abandoned campsite where some tents still remained.

"Is this Aslan's camp?" I asked as I jumped off Callie, once on the ground I nearly fell over trying to use my legs again.

"Yes, this is the very camp, up there that is the stone table." He said pointing up to a high hill.

"Can I go look at it?" I asked eagerly to explore, we had been in such a rush I hadn't got to stop and look around. He nodded his head yes and I took off running to the hill. I was a long way off but I was determined to get there. Soon I reached the top to see a massive stone table smashed in half. On the table was old rope and hair, from a lion. I felt an eerie sensation come over me as I walked around the table, for I was standing where the greatest off all things had died. I sat on the edge of the table as if afraid that I was running this sacred spot. I sat there for a good hour just thinking, about what I don't know, just thoughts. I then decided to head back down to the camp. As I made my way back I smelt something cooking, my mouth started to water, and I raced back to see Oreius was cooking a bunny.

"I thought you didn't like killing Narnia's creatures." I asked as I sat down on a log.

"This is not a talking creature, I would never kill a talking animal, this is just a plain rabbit, do you want some or no?" I nodded my head as he gave me some. I hate to admit it but it was very delicious maybe it's cause I have been eating berries and nuts and fruit for the past four days. After dinner we laid down so we could get a goodnight rest for tomorrow we would be at Cair Paravel. My mind wandered all that night. Oreius said I would like the Kings and Queens but how could he be sure. What if they hated me or I them? What would happen if my family gets hurt where will I go then? Soon day came, a little too soon for me though. Oreius insisted that we make good time getting to Cair Paravel so we galloped through plains and fields and I watched Narnia's beauty speeding past me. We ran into several creatures that know Oreius so we chatted with them for a few minutes before continuing on with our journey. The closer we got the more anxious I got to meeting the rulers. Soon I saw the ocean from a difference and I saw a mighty cliff with a palace sitting on it. Once we got closer I saw the palace was huge with many different levels and rooms. The palace was magnificent with its design; I could tell the inside would look only more beautiful. We started galloping till we made it right in front of the palace.

"Lena this is Cair Paravel."

(Please R and R! I do not own Narnia.)


	3. Chapter 3

**I Always Have Loved You**

"This is Cair Paravel?" I asked as I got off Callie, still looking up at the massive castle.

"Yes it is, is there something wrong with it?" Oreius asked as he motioned for me to follow him into the palace.

"No, it's beautiful and splendid. It's even grander them my home." I said as I walked behind him looking at the paintings on the walls. We walked by a mirror and I checked to make sure that I looked presentable for the Kings and Queens. My hair was a little messy from the wind, and my dress had some dirt on it. Nut overall I thought I looked pretty good, I grabbed my crown from my small bag and place it atop my head, so they would know who I am. Oreius had continued walking through out all of this so I had to race after him, so that I wouldn't get lost.

"Do not worry Princess, you look fine." Oreius said without looking at me, we came to a stop in front of two large wooden doors.

"Why are we stopping here?" I asked peering around him.

"Because this is the throne room, where the Kings and Queens will meet with you soon."

"They're not here already?"

"If their schedule is still the same as when I left, then they should be in their studies, but a servant will go and tell them that you have arrived." With that Oreius opened the doors and beckoned for me to go in. I was hesitant at first until Oreius gave me a smile that meant, do not worry, all will be well. I returned it before walking confidently into the throne room to find it empty. The room was massive and had pillars all around it. Right in the front sat four majestic thrones, obviously for the rulers. Behind them was a huge balcony that led out to view the dazzling sea. The floor was marble and the ceiling had paintings on it. There were also paintings hung on the wall, reaching from the floor all the way up to the ceiling. I walked closer to the thrones, while still looking around. I hated to admit it but Narnia was turning out to be more beautiful the Lamilia. Soon I was right in front of the thrones, they all looked different but yet the same. All of the cushions were different colors. They were red, blue, green, and silver. Just as I was to examine them further I heard the doors open. I whirled around to see four kids walking towards me with crowns on their heads. I jumped down from the thrones and stood there staring at them till they were right in front of me. The youngest one, who I presume is Lucy said.

"You're Princess Lena right?" I nodded my head to her, she smiled up at me.

"Hello, I am Queen Lucy, but you can just call me Lucy."

"Hello Lucy, how about you just call me Lena as well." I said to her and I bowed to show my respect.

"Oh you don't have to do that, how about you just shake my hand?" Lucy held out her hand to me.

"You want me to shake it?" I asked confused, why would she want me to shake her hand? Lucy nodded her head and again started smiling. I shrugged and took hold of her hand and started swinging side to side. She laughed and so did her brothers and sister.

"No you don't shake it like that, like this." She took my hand and shook it up and down.

"Oh, what a strange custom, I will have to remember that." Just then the next girl said.

"Hello I am Queen Susan the Gentle, but once we become better acquainted you can call me Susan." I could tell she wasn't going to shake my hand and that she was expecting a bow I quickly did one. The oldest boy then said.

"Hello Lena I am Peter and this is Edmund, welcome to Narnia." He said as he shook my hand and also Edmund shook mine as well.

"It is very…different them my home, but it is very beautiful." I said looking around again.

"How about you get shown to your room so you can freshen up for tonight."

"I'll do it; I think it would be fun to learn more about you." Lucy said excited and took my hand and started dragging my out of the room. For being quite small she sure is strong. She dragged me all the way to my room. Where she opened the door and led me in. The room was about the same size as my old room. It was mostly pale yellow and it faced the ocean. It smelled like lilacs, and had a very homey appeal to it, I liked it immediately. Lucy bounded to my bed and jumped on it. I couldn't help but laugh at her as I took a seat on it as well. My hands touched the sheets and I almost fainted for they felt so soft and warm. Lucy laughed at me before saying.

"Aren't the sheets great? I have barley had a bad night when I sleep in these. So you are from Lamilia, what is that like?" So I explained to her about the forests, and the mountains and how we sled in the winter, I even told her about my family.

"I'm scared I'll never see them again." I said as I looked out my window. Lucy also looked away before replying.

"I'm scared that I won't see my parents again either. But Peters says that they would want us to be happy and not dwell on it."

"Your brother sounds very wise." I said as I smiled at her.

"Lucy, what is going on tonight?"

"Oh we are just having a simple little feast for you."

"Why? I am nothing important."

"Of course you are you're a princess and a friend of Narnia. Don't worry I will introduce you to everyone so you won't feel left out. I'm sure all of us will become great friends, especially with my family." She said enthusiastically.

"I don't think your sister likes me to much." I said as I looked down.

"Don't worry about Susan; she's just jealous of you." I snapped my head up and stared at her.

"Jealous of me? What for."

"Because Susan is known to be the most beautiful girl for miles, men flock to see her. She thinks you're more beautiful so she is jealous, she thinks you will steal all of her admirers." Lucy said and I couldn't help it but I started laughing till tears came to my eyes. I was holding my gut and was rolling all over the bed. Was I restrained myself I said.

"Well she doesn't have anything to worry about, for I think she is very beautiful." I said. Lucy and I chatted a little more before Lucy went to her room to get ready for tonight. I looked through the drawers to find new dresses, they were very elegant. I pulled out a light blue one and tried it on, not really like it I pulled out a dark blue and found the color going much better with my skin tone. I put my hair up in a bun and sat on my bed and took out a pen and paper to write down some things. I started describing the rulers of Narnia from what I had seen of them so far. I started out with Lucy. Very nice and sweet, outspoken, nice to everyone, had brown hair and brown eyes. Susan, a little rude, stuck up, and apparently jealous of me, looks a lot like Lucy except has more freckles and hair wavier. Peter, nice, handsome and charming, had blonde hair and blue eyes and is taller them me. And last Edmund, didn't say much, seemed nice, dark hair and eyes, something about his eyes was different then the rest of his siblings. As I sat there pondering that thought I heard a knock on my door. I got up and opened it to reveal Edmund.

"Hello thought you might like an escort to the feast." He said with a smile. I nodded my head and shut my door and he offered me his arm.

"I am also Lucy's escort so we will have to stop by her room which is just across from where we are now." He said as we walked over to Lucy's door and he knocked on it. We heard a muffled reply that sounded like hold on I'll be out in a minute.

"So excited for the feast?" Edmund asked.

"I guess, Lucy told me she is going to introduce me to all of her friends, anything I should be scared about?" I asked in a teasing tone, which he caught because he started laughing and said.

"Oh yes, don't go by the dwarves, they will beg for piggyback rides." We both exploded with laughter. Lucy then came out and seeing us laugh asked.

"What's so funny?"

"Dwarves." I said as Edmund and I started laughing again. Edmund offered his arm to Lucy which she took as we walked to the throne room. We chatted the whole way there and I saw going in that the whole room had been transformed from last time I had been in here. The tables had been in here when I first entered but know had clothes over them with food piled high on the. Chairs were also set up around them. Decorations were also around. Edmund led us to the front table which was seated horizontal instead of like the rest vertical. Peter and Susan were also seated there. Lucy sat next to Susan as Edmund took me to my seat which was next to his which was next to Peters. I noticed that a lot of people had already arrived.

"Wow there is a lot of people here."

"That's not even half, of are expected list." Edmund said as he sat down next to me. I looked him over, he was in a silver tunic with a dark blue around the edges, he looked very nice in it. Peter was in a red tunic with gold edges that made him look more mature. Susan was in a green dress with some pale pink in it, making her fair skin stand out even more. Lucy was in a purple gown with a light purple mixed in with it. They all had their crowns resting proudly on top of their heads. My crown was also on my head, it was gold with red jewels in it. Soon tons of people and creatures had arrived. I had noticed Mr. Tumnus come up to Lucy and ask for a dance. She accepted and I haven't seen her since then. Susan was dancing with a centaur. Peter was talking to some lions with Edmund, feeling left out I got up and walked around looking at the creatures here. There so many different ones, ones that looked like a regular animal but could talk, and some you would only find in fairytales. Being so caught up in looking around I hadn't realized that I stepped on someone's tail till I heard them scream. I looked down to see two beavers looking up at me.

"Oh, I am so sorry I didn't see you there." I said as one of the beavers started holding his tail in pain.

"Oh don't worry about him sweetie he'll be fine. I say are you Princess Lena from Lamilia?" I nodded my head yes.

"See Beaver I told you that was her, but you didn't believe me." The one told the one who had stopped holding his tail.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Lena, I am Mrs. Beaver and this is my husband Mr. Beaver."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Beaver are you friend of the Kings and Queens?" They both nodded their heads.

"Yes, without us they might not be Queens and Kings of Narnia." Mr. Beaver said Mrs. Beaver swatted him in the head.

"Don't mind him dear, he's just trying to fool you, we did help them on their journey, but they could have been Kings and Queens without us."

"I see you've met the Beavers." A voice behind me said I looked around to See Edmund standing there with a smile on his face. He bent down and gave both of the Beavers a hug.

"And how are you two doing? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Oh we're doing fantastic, thank you for inviting us to this lovely feast, I can't wait till we eat." Mr. Beaver said enthusiastically.

"Now Beaver you don't need to be making yourself any fatter then you already our."

"I am not fat! I am just big boned."

"Excuse us, but you wouldn't mind if I steal Lena away for a dance would you?" The Beavers both nodded their head no before going back to their argument. Edmund took my hand and led me out to the dance floor.

"Thanks for rescuing me; I don't know how long I would have last."

"Don't worry about it, the beavers do that often." Just then a faced pace song came on and I saw many couples take to the floor.

"Maybe this is not a good idea; I don't know what song we're doing."

"Don't worry the steps are really easy, just follow me." I nodded as he put his arm on my waist drawing me closer to him, I put my hand on his shoulder and he led me around the floor. He was right the moves weren't that difficult, it was the same moves just getting faster and faster, Edmund and I were doing very well with it. We laughed a lot when we would make a mistake like stepping on each others toes. As the song was coming to and end Edmund lifted me up and into the air and as he was bring me down he dropped me so I landed unsteadily causing us to both fall to the ground in hysterics.

"That was the most fun I had in ages." I said as he helped me up.

"Me too, sorry about dropping you but I moved a beat early and it would have been disastrous if I had not dropped you." I nodded my understanding and looked around to see most people heading back to their seats.

"Looks like it is dinner time, want my arm?" He asked.

"No I'm not really a person who likes to eat other people's body parts." We both started laughing as I took his arm as he led me back to our seats. Once everyone was seated Peter stood up holding his cup.

"Citizens of Narnia, I have a special announcement before we start eating. You all know what the feast is for, it is for the arrival of Princess Lena of Lamilia, she will be staying with us for sometime and I would like it if you treat her with the same kindness and respect that you treat my family with. And I propose a toast to her and her lovely country which Narnian soldiers are fighting in to help them win their war. To Princess Lena."

"To Princess Lena." The crown thundered back, I blushed; they really didn't have to do that. Then the servants brought the food out, plates and plates of food, everything I had was delicious and made me want more. I talked with Edmund and Peter and even Lucy all through Dinner. I barley spoke to Susan unless I had too. And after dinner when we all started dancing again I was asked to dance with by a lot of people. Even Peter asked me once, but the person I danced with most was Edmund, we had a lot of fun and we got to know each other even more. By the time I went to bed I was exhausted from all the dancing, my feet hurt, but I felt happy and was smiling all the way to bed. My last thought before sleep claimed me was how much fun I would be having here.

(Please R and R! I do not own Narnia.)


	4. Chapter 4

**I Always Have Loved You**

"Lena, wake up!" I felt someone shaking me. I groaned at them before opening one of my eyes, to see Lucy on my bed.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" I asked while sitting up and looking out my window to see that the sun hadn't even come out yet.

"My family and I were wondering if you wanted to come horse back riding with us." Lucy asked while sticking out her bottom lip to give her a more innocent look. I rolled my eyes before nodding yes, Lucy started squealing and she hugged me.

"Yay, we will have so much fun! I let you get dress and I'll wait for you outside your door." She hoped off my bed and bounded to the door. How could she have so much energy? She went to bed later then me. I groaned again before getting out of bed. I looked through the drawers and found a simple green dress and I slipped it on. I put my hair up in a messy bun and put a pair of flats on before deeming myself acceptable. I walked over to the door and opened it to see Lucy standing there looking excited. I held out my arm to her and said.

"Here, we will probably get there faster if you just drag me." She laughed and took my arm and started dragging me down the numerous hallways till we got to the stables. Where Peter, Edmund, and Susan were already mounted on their horses, well in Peter's case a unicorn. Lucy went over to her horse and a servant brought out Callie to me. I petted her a little and I mounted her.

"Why that sure is a beautiful horse." I heard a male voice say, it didn't sound like Peter or Edmund though.

"Who said that?" I asked alarmed, hoping that they weren't going to tell me that the stable talked too. Because I don't think I could handle that.

"That was Philip." Edmund said, amused.

"And who prey tell is Philip?" I asked frustrated.

"I am Philip." Edmunds horse said. I swear my eyes went triple in size.

"You know, I should be use to this, but I am not." That got everyone laughing even Susan who gave a small polite laugh. Oh well it is a laugh. We the started on our ride. We went slowly as they showed me Narnian sights. But about halfway, Lucy getting bored sped up and the rest of us not liking being left behind, caught up to her. Which started a race? At the end of it I was in the lead to just to Lose to Edmund, who sped past me in the last couple of seconds. We then had to let our horses rest, and why they were grazing we laid on the grass talking. I learned a lot of personal things about they Pevensies, even something's about Susan. Like that they all knew this foreign language called Latin. And that Edmund was allergic to a plant call dandelions. And Peter was sometimes, color blinded whatever that was.

"So what is Aslan like?" I asked as we stopped laughing about a funny involving Peter and a thing called paint. They all got quiet.

"He is fantastic, he cares about everyone." Lucy said with love for him in her voice.

"He really is great; I mean he forgave me, a traitor." Edmund said with admiration in his voice.

"Ed, will you stop calling yourself that? Aslan has forgiven you and so had Narnia and so has us." Peter said in a stern voice.

"Well that still doesn't mean it ever goes away." Edmund said darkly.

"I am sorry I brought the subject up." I said trying to get rid of the tension in our group.

"It's not your fault; it's just a sore subject." Susan of all people came to my rescue.

"I think it would be good, if we started riding again." Peter said and we all nodded and mounted our horses. We then went at a leisurely pace, till we reached the palace about an hour after the sun had risen. Once we put the horses away in the stables we went to grab some breakfast. This consisted of eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, and some fruits. I ate a hearty amount, no more then Peter or Edmund.

"Well looks like it's time for our studies." Susan said as the plates were being cleared.

"Do you want to come, Lena?" Edmund asked me.

"Sure, what kind of things are you guys learning?" I asked as we walked to wherever they were being held.

"Well we have Narnian history, then politics, and then we meet with our advisors, and then Ed and I go to battle practice while Su and Lu go to help make care packages for citizens." Peter said.

"Can I go with you two to battle practice? I know how to use a sword, and I would love to learn some more ways to use it."

"I think it would be fine with Oreius, he teaches us." I nodded my head, and we then walked through a door where a centaur was standing. He was an older one.

"Good morning your majesties, and good morning Princess Lena, are you here for knowledge." He asked with a twinkle in his eyes. I smiled before nodding yes.

"Well good, my name is Maximum. Please open your scrolls to page 231, paragraph 3, and sentence 2. I want you to read that quote." Well that's about all we did in that class. We would look things up and then say our opinion about them. Fascinating but boring. Politics wasn't much better, just hearing about laws, which I haven't even heard before. The Pevensies could even make up laws, even though they would have to go to their advisors first. Which is where we went after politics. That was the funniest one yet. The advisors were an odd bunch right from the start. But they knew what was going on in Narnia and they were very smart, and they actually listened to the Pevensies instead of brush them off like Father's advisors do to me. After that I ran to my room to grab my sword. I meet Edmund and Peter on my way to finding where we practiced. Oreius was surprised to see me there, but he did let me practice with the boys. He was even impressed with my skills that he said I could be assistant teacher to Edmund and Peter. The boys weren't too pleased with that, well they haven't been practicing since they were little. After that we headed to lunch which was beef, with vegetables and some bread. After lunch we went to the beach and hung out there for a couple of hours. It was fun, till Edmund threw me into the water, causing a massive water fight. Coming out of the water I was soaked and I collapsed onto the beach, not caring that sand was sticking to my dress. Lucy laid next to me, with Ed on the other side, with Susan next to him and Peter next to her. We just laid there talking about anything and everything. I had even to come to like Susan, in some way.

"Do you do this everyday, because I could get use to this?" They all laughed.

"We wish we did, once we become busier we won't have a chance to." Susan said in a sad tone.

"You know it hasn't really hit me yet that we are ruling a country. I mean besides having feasts and meeting with the citizens we haven't done anything like Kings and Queens are supposed to do." Peter said while looking at the ocean.

"Maybe they are trying to take us into it slowly so we don't get overwhelmed." Lucy said. I looked over at the ocean to see that the sun was going to be setting soon.

"Who else is hungry? I am starving." I said as I stood up.

"Do you read minds because you read mine?" Susan said as she stood up and helped Peter up while I helped Edmund and Lucy at the same time, which wasn't the best idea because they both pulled me down to the ground. We started laughing like crazy before getting up again. We walked up the beach, Lucy had asked for a piggyback ride from Edmund, and I not to be out done asked for one from Peter. We then had a race which Peter and I would have won if we hadn't fallen over.

"Good job Peter, just fall over." I said teasingly.

"I wouldn't have if you weren't so heavy." He said with a smile. I playfully smacked him on his arm then his head.

"Ouch, you know you don't need a sword, you're a weapon all by yourself." He said while running away from me. We made our way up to the palace then we went to our separate rooms to change for dinner. I put on a yellow dress and let my hair loose and then I combed it for it was messy. Once done I walked to the dinning hall, and made it there before anyone else. I took at the seat I had been sitting at all day. Soon everyone else showed up, even the Beavers who apparently never left. The Beavers were telling me how they had met the Pevensies. It was a very detailed story that I'm sure they exaggerated just a little. Because I don't think Mr. Beaver just knew that they were the rightful Kings and Queens of Narnia, by just looking at them. But hey you never know. I was getting pretty tired towards the end of dinner.

"You wouldn't mind if I excuse myself?" I asked everyone. They all shook their heads no.

"Goodnight dear." The Beavers said.

"See you in the morning." Peter said.

"Don't worry I won't wake you up tomorrow." Lucy said.

"Get a goodnight rest; you need it to get rid of those circles under your eyes." Susan said in a teasing tone.

"Don't get lost." Edmund said smiling.

"I got here didn't I?" I said as I walked out and made my way to my room. I changed into a nightgown and collapsed onto my bed into a light sleep.

(Please R and R! I do not own Narnia.)


	5. Chapter 5

**I Always Have Loved You**

_A battle was going on. The stench of blood and dying was clear in the air. I looked around to see fallen men everywhere. I walked through them shuddering from disgust as I looked for my Father and brothers. Soon I stumbled on a man who was lying in the grass covered in blood, his blood. Something about him was similar and I stepped closer to him._

"_Help me." He said in a hoarse voice. No, it couldn't be. But it was, Angelo, my dear Angelo lying on the ground dying. I bent down and put his head in my lap. _

"_Angelo it will be alright, you have to save your strength for when help comes." I said as the tears started flowing. He put one of his hands to my cheek, even in death he was reassuring me and making sure I was fine. _

"_You will be safe sister." He choked on his words as death took him._

"_Angelo, please come back." I said as I shook his unconscious body. _

"_NO!" I yelled to the skies. _ I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around the room, recognizing that I was in Narnia. Angelo is he dead. Was that dream no nightmare foreshadowing to what will happen. Will my dear Angelo, heir to the throne perish on the battlefield? I looked out the windows to see the sun starting to rise. Needing to clear my head, I got up and changed quickly into a simple pale blue dress. After changing I crept out of my room and walked quietly to the stables. I didn't know if I was aloud out by myself so I hid and walked quietly hoping not to be notice by anyone. Once I got to the stables I went over to Callie's stall. She recognized my footsteps and she came over to me hoping for a treat.

"Not today Callie." I whispered into her mane. She understood that I was distressed and she let me stroke her mane as my face rested in it. Finally I backed away and said.

"How about a little morning ride?" I asked as I got her ready. Once I was about done I heard a voice ask.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to wander off on your own Princess." I turned to see Philip at his stall peering cautiously at Callie and I. I sighed and replied in an even tone.

"Thank you for the advice Philip, but I really need to go this ride. And if someone wonders where I am, I can count on you to tell them." And without another word I hopped on Callie and took of galloping out of the stables. For what seemed like hours Callie and I galloped, leaving all of my problems back at Cair Paravel. The Narnian landscape flew past me as I found myself getting lost in the felids and forests. I finally stopped Callie by a river. She went over and took a drink while I sat on a rock and looked at the distant castle. By this time the sun had risen to almost the top of the sky. Lunch would be nearing soon, my stomach growled at that thought, as I put a hand on my stomach. I was getting hungry, but not enough where I would return to the castle. I wasn't ready to return, I need more time. Callie walked back to me and nuzzled me. I stood up and looked into her eyes. She looked back calmly.

"I don't know what to do Callie." I said as my head rested against hers. Her ears propped up as if she was actually listening.

"I had a dream, Angelo died in it and I was there. Is it a vision of what will happen in this war?" I asked as Callie neighed.

"I will not be able to stand it if Angelo dies, or if Michael or Father dies." I said as Callie continued looking at me.

"They're my world, and I can't live without them." Tears started forming in my eyes and I let them fall freely, no one was here to tell me that princesses don't show their emotions in public.

"I want to go home, Narnia is beautiful and I have made great friends, but I miss my family. Do you miss all of your horse friends?" Callie neighed again as if saying yes.

"How about we ride for a little longer before heading back to Cair Paravel? Don't worry we'll go at a nice slow pace." Callie neighed again as I got back on top oh her. We rode at a trot across more fields and heading to the mountains. The western woods were coming up quickly, and I decided I have already been gone for hours, why not a couple of more. I spurred her into the woods as we ran through the winding paths. Soon I slowed her down as we went back to an earlier trot. I looked at the beauty of the forest. All the trees were a vibrant green with animals squiring around. Talking and non talking alike. It was interesting to hear the talking animals as the stared up at me and whispering to each other. One particular animal a squirrel asked me in a shaking voice.

"Are you a daughter of Eve?" I nodded; I had learned earlier that a daughter of Eve was a girl. I got off of Callie and bent down to his level.

"My name is Lena and what is your small friend." I asked as I held out my hand to him. He wasn't really small; at least three times bigger then the non talking animals.

"Roger, Roger Levy." He said shaking my hand, I smiled and replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Roger, can you tell where I am, I think I lost myself." Before he could tell me I heard a horse galloping towards u. Roger ran off in fear, my hand immediately reached for my sword, which was in my room back at the castle. Cursing under my breath I turned to see Oreius standing there looking at me sternly. I weakly smiled up at him knowing I was in trouble.

"Oreius how nice to see you again, lovely day isn't it?" I asked innocently. He only glared harder at me.

"I am taking you back to the castle now." He said in a cold tone making me flinch. I nodded and got back on Callie as we rode out of the forests. I thought the entire ride would be silent, until Oreius said in a harsh voice.

"Do you know how worried everyone has been about you? We have been searching for you since morning when Philip told us of your escapade. What do you have to say for yourself?" I looked down.

"Nothing? We all thought you had run away or had been kidnapped. You know how your Father would have reacted if we had told him you had gotten hurt, by your foolishness. The Kings and Queens have been going out of their minds in worry, and you have nothing to say for yourself." I nodded while still looking down. The rest of the ride was rode in a painful silence. I never looked up except when we reached the stables. Wordlessly I got of Callie and put her back into her stall, I saw Philip watching me but I never looked at him. Oreius was still mad at me, as he should be. My stomach growled again. Oreius's glare softened just a little.

"Have you eaten at all today?" His voice was still cold and distant, but there was a little bit of concerned. I looked up at him and nodded no. He sighed and exclaimed.

"I will escort you to the kitchens were the cooks can give you some food, even though I don't think you deserve it." He went back to his cold voice and led me out of the stables to the kitchen. I walked behind him feeling ashamed. Once we got in the kitchens Oreius went and talked to one of the cooks and told him what had happened. He then left without glancing at me.

"Oh you poor thing, you must be starving right?" The cook asked and I nodded. She motioned me to take a seat at the small table in the corner. I sat down and looked at my hands the entire time she cooked. She finally handed me a plate filled with food. I looked up and quietly thanked her. On the plate was roast beef, mash potatoes, with carrots, and she handed me a goblet of a Narnian drink. Even though I was starving I ate slowly and instead of stuffing it down my face, I was a princess after all. About halfway through my meal the door opened and in came the Pevensies. They all had worried looks on their faces and they raced over to where I was sitting. Lucy was the first on to me and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"It's good to see you to Lucy." I said as she finally let go of me. Susan then gave me a hug, she and I had become closer, but I had never thought that close. Edmund and Peter then gave me hugs and they all sat at the table with me. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes till Susan asked.

"Are you alright? We have been worried sick." I nodded and replied.

"I'm sorry to make you all worry, I was just going for a ride, and I guess I got caught up in everything." I said as I finished my plate of food.

"Why did you go for a ride though?" Lucy asked. I looked down thinking again about Angelo and him dying. The thought made me flinch which didn't go unnoticed by everyone.

"A nightmare, riding helps me when I have them." I said quietly.

"It had to have been a bad nightmare for you to be gone all day." Edmund said in concerned voice. I nodded not trusting my own voice.

"What was it about?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Lucy." Susan said sternly.

"Don't worry you don't have to tell us." Peter said taking on of my hands in his in a brotherly gesture. I looked up and smiled weakly. I yawned and suddenly realized how tired I am.

"If you don't mind I think I will go to bed. It's been a long day." They all nodded and I walked off to my room getting more tired with every step. Once inside in my room I just collapsed on my bed not bothering to change out of my dress. I just let darkness claim me.

(Please R and R! I do not own Narnia.)


	6. Chapter 6

**I Always Have Loved You**

The past days had been tiring. Everyone was always watching over me, afraid that I would take off again, it was like everyone was walking on eggshells around me. I finally had gotten fed up with it, and since we had the day off from our lessons I came into the library and was now looking for a book to read. I was picking between _Humans: Real or not, _or _Narnia: A Great History. _I picked Narnia and sat down on one of the numerous leather chairs and I started reading. Just as I started reading the third chapter the oak doors opened and I walked Edmund. He looked surprised to see me sitting there reading.

"Ah I thought I would be alone." He remarked when I looked up at him questioningly.

"Well if you want to, then I will leave." I said haughtily shutting the book and standing up. I was about to pass him when he gently grabbed my arm to stop me from leaving. I raised a confused eyebrow as he quickly released me and looked embarrassed as he said.

"You don't have to leave; I just thought no one would be here, here stay." He said directing me back to the chair I had been occupying moments before.

"Why would you think it would be empty?" I asked as he took a seat in the chair next to me. He only shrugged and replied.

"It's just a lovely day and I thought most anyone would want to be outside enjoying the day, like my siblings they are at the beach." I nodded and asked.

"Then why aren't you there?" I asked wondering; because I had gotten the impression that those four were very close.

"Well I had business to attend to, and besides I am not most like everyone to enjoy this day." I nodded in understanding and responded.

"I know how you feel." He only nodded but said.

"I sincerely doubt that, but thanks for that." I sighed and decided to job the subject.

"So what is this business that you have to attend to, to miss such a beautiful day?" I asked making conversation and he gave a chuckle. After it was gone, I found myself missing it and I wanted to hear it again. It wasn't like most laughs I had heard in my lifetime, it was different. The same went with Edmund's eyes, they were so dark, yet friendly, yet there always seem to be something behind them, like a secret, a secret I wanted to know very badly. I shook myself out of my trance as he droned on about some laws he had to look over.

"You know thirteen years old shouldn't have to make up laws." I remarked and he laughed again making me smile.

"We shouldn't but we do." I had just thought of something and it made me smile.

"I have a brilliant idea." He looked confused but motioned for me to continue.

"Well since you obviously don't want to make up laws and want to go outside why don't we go horseback riding?" I asked hoping he would agree. He thought about it for several seconds and smiled and nodded. I squealed happily as we made our way to the stables. We soon got there and straddled our horses and soon we were racing across fields.

"Want to go to owlwood?" He yelled as he caught up with me. I nodded and we raced northwest to the woods. Soon they came upon us as Edmund got in front of me leading me down paths through the woods. I soon caught up to him so we were side by side. I smiled over at him and he returned it, I then turned to see a fallen tree on the path. Bracing myself I felt Callie jump over it and we landed gracefully, as Edmund landed next to us. We then went at a trot to make sure we wouldn't wear out our horses.

"It's beautiful here." I remarked as I looked around the woods. They weren't as massive as the western woods, but they were beautiful nonetheless.

"Yes it is I like to come here to think." He said as we came up to a small pond.

"Want to rest here for awhile?' he asked and I nodded. I got off Callie and led her over to the water where she started lapping the water up. Edmund did the same to a mare he had ridden, we sat down on two boulders right by the trunk of this huge oak tree. Providing us with shade and a slight breeze was coming through the forest making us comfortable.

"Thanks for asking me to come." He said after several moments of silence.

"Why wouldn't I ask you, you're my friend?" I responded easily. He looked down and said.

"I know and you're my friend also."

"That's good to know." I said interrupting him and he laughed.

"It is nice to talk to you without all of my siblings around, speaking of them they probably know we are gone by now we should head back."

"Already?" I asked whining, we had just got there. He laughed and nodded.

"They are very protective of me, especially since I learned what Aslan had done for me; they probably think I have run away."

"And here I thought that was my specialty." I said sarcastically as he laughed again.

"You should be a jester Lena you would be good at it." Now it was my turn to laugh. The breeze had stopped and I brought a hand to my face fanning myself, Edmund noticed and asked.

"Hot?" I nodded and I saw him smirk.

"Then maybe you should cool down." Before I could say anything he picked me up flung me into the pond. The water was nice and cool and refreshing, but I wouldn't let Ed know that. When I resurfaced he was laughing hard at me.

"I hate you." I pouted as he stopped laughing and came over and offered me his hand. Which I gratefully took, as he tried to pull my up I leaned back and pulled him in. He made a big splash as he belly flopped in. When he surfaced I stopped laughing and said.

"Opps did I do that?" I asked innocently and I smirked when I saw Edmund's reaction.

"You're dead Lena." He said dunking me into the water; we then started a huge water fight. As our horses watched in mild interest as they munched on some stray grass. Soon we got out as our clothes clung to us.

"That was fun." I said as I squeezed my hair to get some water out of it. I rolled up the sleeves of my dress so my arms were bare. Edmund nodded as he rolled up his pants to his knees.

"Ready to head back now?' he asked and I replied.

"If we must." I said dramatically as he laughed. We got back on our horses and rode slowly back to Cair Pavavel. We soon reached it and went to the stables were we left our horses.

"I am starving." I said as my stomach grumbled.

"Want to get some food?" Edmund asked as we headed to the dinning hall. I nodded and we walked in to find it empty. A servant came out and we asked for some food and minutes later she came out with two plates piled high with delicious food.

"If I didn't know better I would think this was a plot to make me fat." I said teasingly as Edmund laughed.

"Ah you found me out." I laughed as I munched on the food. There were fruits on the plate along with some meat and vegetables. The doors opened and in came Peter, Susan, and Lucy.

"There you two are we have been looking for you, where have you been?" Peter asked sitting down next to Edmund, as he was looking at both of us. Edmund and I only shrugged as we continued eating.

"We just went horseback riding for awhile."

"In what woods?" Asked Peter as I playfully rolled my eyes which Edmund caught, he silently laughed as we both said.

"Owlwood." Peter nodded pleased with the answer. As more food came out for those three.

"Why are you two damp?" Lucy asked curiously as she munched on some carrots. Edmund and I laughed as I explained about Edmund throwing me into the pond. At the end of it Susan said.

"Ed I thought you had more manners to our guests." Susan scolded in a motherly tone. I saw Edmund look down upset and I said.

"Susan don't be mad at Edmund, it was actually refreshing to be in the water on such a hot day." I said and Edmund looked up and smiled at me, a smile I had never seen him smile before. I smiled back and found myself getting lost in his coal eyes again, but I quickly looked away.

"How was the beach?' I asked the three as they told me of their adventures. Which wasn't much mind you, they just collected seashells and talked to some local subjects and hung around, all in all it was a fun day.

"Please r and R! I do not own Narnia.)


	7. Chapter 7

**I Always Have Loved You**

The next five months went by quickly, Christmas came and so did winter, they left just as quickly and the snow was replaced with blooming flowers. Edmund's birthday was only two weeks before mine so we had a joint party, which turned out to be a full out ball. A masquerade ball, which was quite amusing to see animals in mask's of other animals. I had worn a mask of a chipmunk, with a brown dress to make it more believable. Lucy had been fox, Susan a dolphin, Edmund a bear, and Peter a lion. The most amusing one was Mr. Tumnus as a centaur. I got some excellent presents; I had even received a letter from father who had send his best, sadly the letter just came two weeks ago, a month after my birthday.

He hadn't said much in his letter, just saying that Angelo, Michael and him were fine, he told me of the latest victory they had, he said that they way the war was going I would be home soon. I didn't hope much, my Father had always said things he didn't mean because he never wanted any of his children to be upset. Like when my Mother died he told me magical fairies had been amazed by her beauty and had taken her away from us to live in the woods where our castle was located, he had said whenever I feel lonely I should go into the woods and listen for her voice. It had been comforting at the time, but it wasn't true.

I had become extremely close with the Pevensies. Edmund in particular. There was something that drew me towards him whenever he was near. The library had became our meeting place, while others where enjoying outside we would be inside debating over what laws were moral and what one's weren't. We also like to go horseback riding, just the two of us. Our favorite spot being in Owlwood by the pond. Right now we were sitting in the library reading, he was reading an ancient book about Archenland and their past. I was reading a book of poems written by a famous centaur named Jacques. I looked at Edmund out of the corner of my eye as I quietly laughed at what he was doing. He had an odd habit of slightly sticking his tongue out when he was reading I always found it so amusing. He looked up at me having heard my laugh.

"What is so funny?" He asked shutting his book and putting all of his attention on me. I only smiled and shook my head.

"Nothing," I said returning back to my book. He narrowed his eyes and pouted.

"C'mon tell me, please?" he asked widening his black eyes. I laughed again and nodded shutting my book.

"It's really nothing, it's just when you read you stick your tongue out." I demonstrated for him, and he looked down embarrassed. Feeling bad I grabbed for his hand and he looked up at me.

"Don't worry I think it's cute." His face flushed as he muttered something as I let go of his hand.

"You have odd habits too you know." I raised an eyebrow challenging him.

"I do?" He nodded and I smirked.

"Well by all means name them off." I replied settling back into my favorite chair in the library. He thought for a second before smiling.

"Well you when you day dream you start tapping your foot to an imaginary beat in your head, you like talking to your horse."

"Hey you talk to Philip!" I interrupted, Edmund just smirked.

"Philip talks back, and also you wiggle your eyebrows when you're amused." He finished off happy that he had got me.

"My turn." I said and he nodded.

"You like to mimic people when they are not around, in a nice way of course, you tap your quill when you're frustrated, and you love doodling all over the parchment." I finished off victorious as Edmund sulked.

"Lucky guesses." He mumbled as I stuck my tongue out at him. We talked for awhile before going off to our rooms for bed. I changed into a simple white nightgown and sat down on my bed looking out at the window. I faintly heard waves crashing against the shore right out my window. I sighed, who much longer would I be here? I love it here, but it is not my home. I looked out the window once more before getting under the sheets and drifting into an uneasy slumber.

--

I woke up to a slight breeze and the sunlight streaming down on me. I yawned as I sat up; my curtains were blowing gently in the small wind. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as my eyes focused on my window, there was a bird resting on my window still watching me with its green eyes. I recognized the bird immediately; it was Oliver my Father's hawk. I jumped out of my bed and headed over to my trunk, I dug through it till I found a pair of huge gloves, much too big for me. I slipped them on and cautiously headed over to the window.

"Oliver come here boy." I gently said as I whistled. He jumped onto my arm as snuggled into my head as I pet him.

"Good boy, what have you brought me?" I asked peering down at his legs where his talons glinted in the sun. I looked back up at him and gently took the envelope out of his mouth. He made a satisfied sound before allowing me to pet him again.

"You must be hungry; here let's get you some food." I walked out of my room and down to the dinning hall while Oliver observed from his perch on my arm. We soon made it to the dinning hall and I opened the huge wooden doors and stepped into the hall to see the four Pevensie's watching me. I nodded in greeting to them as I sat down and beckoned for a servant to get Oliver some food. Oliver looked at the Pevensie's curiously as they looked back at him.

"Lena who is your little friend?" Susan asked as Oliver's food came out, some bird seeds. He jumped off my arm and started gulping down the food.

"This is Oliver; he is my Father's most trusted messenger, right Oliver?" Oliver looked up briefly and went back to eating.

"So your Father sent you something then?" Peter asked his eyes still on Oliver. I nodded and took out the unopened envelope.

"Why haven't you opened it yet?" Lucy asked as she nibbled at some toast. I shrugged coming off as cool, when really I was terrified. This letter could be good news or extremely horrible news. Those nightmares of Angelo had ceased to stop, and I was scared to read this letter, that could very well tell me my beloved brother is dead.

"Well why don't you open it now?" Lucy asked as she watched me, I shook my head and hesitantly opened the flap. I pulled out a piece of parchment that was slightly worn; on top of it was the family seal so it must be my Father's personal stationary. I took a deep breath as I started to read.

_Dear Lena,_

_My darling daughter I hope all is well in your stay in Narnia, I cannot wait for you to tell me of all your adventures as I suspect that you have had quite a few. That time will come sooner then later, I have very important information in this letter. The war is over, we have come out victorious and our country is rejoicing. You can know come home to me my daughter, I cannot wait to see you when you come back, and once you get back I have to talk to you of some important matters. _

_Love,_

_Your Father._

I kept rereading the letter to make sure that it was real and I was not dreaming it up. I even pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming all of this. Tears stung my eyes as I wiped them away.

"Lena are you alright?" Edmund asked taking my hand in his. I looked up at him and smiled and nodded.

"Yes everything is perfect." That seemed to calm everyone down.

"What did the letter say?" Lucy asked after several moments of silence.

"The war has been won, I can go home." I said as everyone smiled, even though they all seemed forced.

"That is great news, when do you plan on leaving?" Peter asked quietly and I shrugged.

"I hadn't thought of it, soon I guess I mean I need to get back to my family." I said realizing why everyone was sad.

"Ah please don't be sad everyone, I will see you all again, we can write to each other and this doesn't mean I'll be gone forever." I said looking into everyone's eyes. They all nodded but still seemed sad. Peter smiled at me and held my hand in a brotherly way.

"Well then how about tonight we have a feast for you, all of our dearest friends it is only proper that we do." I blushed embarrassed.

"You don't have to do that." I said taking my hand out of his.

"Nonsense you are a great friend of Narnia you deserve a grand ball in order for your departure." Susan said smiling down at me.

"And besides Susan just wants an excuse for wearing the new dress she just got." Lucy said laughing as everyone else joined in. I looked over at Edmund who was strangely quite, he hadn't said anything since I announced I was leaving.

"Ed what do you think?" I asked quietly as he looked up at me, our eyes locked for a moment before he turned away to look at something else.

"I think a ball will be fun, we haven't had one since our birthday party." He said quietly and I nodded looking away from him. The rest of the day went by slowly as I packed up my items, we had decided I would leave tomorrow morning bright and early with Oreius who would take me home the same way we had come. Besides packing I was forced into organizing the ball which is very hard with months in advance, just think how hard it is with only hours before it is to start.

I was in my room getting ready; the sun was setting as I put on my gown. It was a dark green, complementing my dark features. I had my hair up in a bun with some hair hanging off the sides. I twirled around silently laughing. I looked around my room; my items were packed off in a corner sitting perfectly together. I sighed as I realized this would be my last night in Narnia, a place I had come to love as a home. I had made some great friends and I would now be leaving them. As I thought about all of my friend's one stayed in my mind, Edmund. He had been invading my mind as of late, and he wouldn't leave. And my thoughts of him where more then platonic, like I dreamed once of kissing him. Should a 14 year old even dream of that? I shook the thought from my head as I placed my crown on my head and headed down to the dinning hall, as I neared the doors I heard laughter and music, the ball must have already started.

The doors opened for me by some servants, I walked in and was once again amazed by how it looked. Decorations everywhere, tabled aligning the walls leaving space for dancing, and in the front was where the Pevensie's sat along with myself and special friends such as Mr. Tumnus. I walked around and chatted with friends, I had just got away from the beaver's as they had started fighting again. I saw Lucy sitting at the head table, she motioned me over and I walked over and took my seat next to Edmund, who didn't look at me as I sat down. Servants brought out our dinner and right as I was about to start eating Peter stood up and everyone silenced.

"My friends even though we are here for a ball this ball is a sad one, as one of Narnia's dearest friends is leaving today to travel back to her homeland Lamilia. Princess Lena has been a great presence to all of us, and we will all miss you terribly. To Princess Lena!"

"To Princess Lena!" The crowd thundered back and I felt as if I was at the feast for when I had first came here, it seemed like a lifetime ago. We all started eating, I didn't eat much I was too nervous to go home, Edmund hadn't said two words to me all night, I glanced at him briefly to see him looking at me. Quickly he looked towards Peter and started talking to him. I sighed and continued to eat. After dinner everyone was dancing again. I had just finished dancing with Peter when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Edmund standing there holding out his hand to me. I gave a small smile before accepting his hand as he pulled my closer and we started dancing.

"Having fun?" He asked as he spun me around, I shrugged and responded.

"I dear say that is the most you have said to me all night." I said as he dipped me, he smiled sheepishly but I continued to glare at him.

"Yes I haven't talked to you that much tonight; I thought you would like to talk to others."

"Well you thought wrong." I spat at him as he pulled me close again.

"I wanted to talk to my dear friends, and you are one of them." I said as we turned to the right. Edmund suddenly let go of me and said quickly.

"I cannot take this, have a good evening." And with that he walked off leaving me standing shocked in the middle of the dance floor. Making up my mind I followed after him and found him in the outdoor courtyard.

"Edmund." I said as I walked up to him, he turned to me and then turned to look back at the far off forests.

"What are you doing here?" He asked quietly as I stood next to him.

"I came to talk to you of course, why have you been acting so cold to me Ed?" I asked using his nickname.

"I have not been cold to you!" He fired back and I raised an eyebrow and he looked down.

"Ok maybe I have been but I do not want you to leave." I smiled sadly at him as I took both of his hands into mine.

"Ed I don't want to leave either I love it here."

"Then stay." He pleaded with me and I just looked sadly at him.

"Ed I wish I could, but my family is in Lamilia, my friends and no matter how much I love it here, Narnia is not my home."

"It could be."

"No it can't be, Ed I wish you wouldn't be angry with me leaving."

"I am not angry; I just don't want to lose my best friend." Instead of making me feel better with those words I felt worse, that's what I was to him, a best friend.

"You won't lose me, we will see each other again someday, I know it." I said smiling at him, he smiled back. And before I could stop myself I leaned dup and gave him a simple kiss on the mouth. I blushed as I backed away. How could I have done that? Before he could say anything I said.

"I have to leave." I picked up my skirts and ran from the garden, past the hall where all the happy sounds floated past me. I ran to my room and collapsed onto my bed where I cried. Why did I have to be so stupid to do that? I just murdered our friendship. I tore off my dress and slipped into a nightgown and feel into a fitful sleep.

--

I woke up to a knocking on my door. I sat up and got up and answered. I opened the door and a servant stood there/

"Good morning princess, just here to tell you that you must get ready to depart." I nodded and shut the door. I changed into a simple red dress and put my hair in a loose ponytail. I brought a finger to my lips remembering that I had kissed Edmund, my insides were happy about that but my head wasn't. I walked out of my room, my items had been taken last night, I walked to the stabled where Callie was already saddled. There stood Susan, Peter, and Lucy, but no Edmund. We exchanged goodbyes and tears.

"Where's Ed?" I asked after I had hugged Lucy.

"He said he wanted to come but he couldn't, but he does send his goodbyes." I nodded as my heart broke. I guess he was repulsed by my kiss he would just rather ignore me then say a simple goodbye. I got onto Callie and waved goodbye to the three Pevensie's before lightly kicking Callie sending her into a trot. Oreius followed behind me as Cair Paravel disappeared behind me.

--

Five days later I was racing through the forests that I had grown up in. See there was this massive forest, bigger then the legendary western woods, and in the middle of the forest rested my castle. Oreius raced behind me as my home came into view. Happiness swelled through me as we halted in front of it. I hopped off Callie; Oreius followed me into the castle as I walked into the dinning hall, where Father and Michael stood talking quietly to each other.

"Father!" I yelled as he looked up at me, he looked older then last time I had seen him but he smiled at me and opened his arms as I ran into them.

"I have missed you my little flower." He whispered to me and he released me. I turned to Michael and hugged him.

"Ah Michael I have missed you." He laughed and responded.

"And I you little sister." I pulled away from him and looked around for Angelo.

"Where is Angelo?" I asked looking into my Father's eyes; he refused to meet my gaze.

"Michael where is he?" I asked turning to Michael who looked down.

"In our war we lost many braved and loved…" Father didn't continue as everything made since. I bit back a sob as I thought of my dear Angelo, heir to the throne dead.

"No…tell me it is not true." I said with tears streaming down my face, I clung to my Father as he nodded. He hugged me as I cried. My nightmares had been true after all.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates.)


	8. Chapter 8

**I Always Have Loved You**

Ten Years Later…

--

"Come on Anthony, I know you can hit me harder." I said as I blocked a blow from Anthony's sword.

"I would dear cousin but I am scared that I would ruin your precious face." My cousin Anthony replied as we fought with our swords. I laughed as I again blocked him.

"You know cousin you are very odd." He said after several moments of silence.

"How so?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow, I grabbed his sword and threw it off to the side, and rested my sword at his throat. He answered unfazed by my sword.

"Most women wouldn't be sword fighting mere hours before their coronation ceremonies." I sighed as I lowered my sword.

"Yes well I wasn't brought up to be a queen, so I wouldn't know how to act." I said coldly as I sat down on a bench. Anthony followed suit and sat next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder as he put a friendly arm around my shoulder.

"Why did they have to die? Was it not enough that Angelo left me ten years ago, why my father and dear Michael?" I was referring to the plague that had swept through my homeland this past winter, taking many lives, such as my father and Michael.

"He would have been a great king you know, he may not have been as brave, or outspoken, or battle experienced as Angelo. But Michael was so smart, he was going to make excellent laws and rule fairly." I whispered, I felt Anthony nod.

"You're right Angelo and Michael could have made great kings, I might even make a great king if the opportunity arrives." I laughed at his joke, but it was true Anthony was second in line to the throne, after me. He could make a good king, he was smart and he used his wits in riddles and jokes. He wasn't afraid to ride into battle, and he was outspoken.

"Back to what I was saying they would have been good kings, but they aren't here anymore cousin. You are though; you will be queen and a excellent one at that." He finished by kissing me on the forehead affectionately. I gently smiled before standing up, and brushing some dirt off my simple green dress.

"Everyone has arrived yes?" I asked as I put my sword away on the high wall.

"Yes except one party who should be arriving here within the hour."

"Oh and who would that be?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"The Narnians." I froze; I had not seen nor talked to the Pevensie's since I had left their castle ten years ago. That seemed like such a lifetime ago, I had been a girl when I left and now I am a woman. I turned back to Anthony who was watching me in amusement.

"I don't remember inviting them." I remarked as Anthony just smiled.

"You didn't, I did." I glared at him.

"I hate you." Was all I said as I started walking out of the room, Anthony following close behind me.

"Ah cousin I thought you loved me." He said stepping in front of me blocking me way. He pouted at me knowing I would forgive him. I sighed and smiled at him.

"Fine I love you, happy?"

"Very." We started walking down the hallway; servants were running all over the castle getting ready for the ceremony. It had been a mad house the past few days. A servant stopped in front of me and bowed quickly, she was holding a tray with two pieces of cake on them.

"Which cake would you want your majesty?" She asked averting her gaze away from Anthony who winked at her. I rolled my eyes at my cousin silliness; woman had always loved him, with his dashing good looks and great personality. His looks mirrored my own, olive colored eyes, tan skin, and dark brown hair, we have even been mistaken as twins for we are the same age. I picked up the fork that rested on the try; I cut a bit out of the white colored cake and bit into half of it holding the other half out to Anthony who took it. I then did the same with the other cake. Anthony and I looked at each other before replying.

"Vanilla." The servant nodded before running off, Anthony's eyes on her retreating back. I hit him on the arm, he looked at me surprised.

"Stop ogling my servants." I said as I continued walking. Anthony laughed before joining me.

"I was not ogling her, what was her name anyway?"

"Franka." I said as we walked past the dinning hall.

"So are we going to ride out and greet the Narnians or not?" Anthony asked as we made our way to the stables.

"Yes." I said as the stables appeared. Nicko my bodyguard followed along behind us. I walked over to my horse, Lightening. Callie had died three years ago, Lightening was black and was at first extremely hard to tame, but with a lot of patience he trusted me and allowed me to ride him. I saddled him quickly and got on him before a Nicko or a stable boy could help me. I sat up straight on lightening and once seeing Anthony and Nicko on their horses I kicked lightening and he galloped forward. We raced ahead, I knew the other two wouldn't be catching up with me for awhile; I raced on the path carved through the majestic forest which my home laid in. I kept riding and looked back to see no one behind me; the castle was also out of view due to tall oak trees.

I stopped Lightening up at a bend; the entrance to the forest wasn't to far ahead. I slumped forward a little to whisper encouraging words to Lightening. Soon enough I heard hoofs behind me and without turning around said loudly.

"You two are slow." I was greeted by laughter as Anthony came up on my left and Nicko on my right.

"You are too fast cousin." Anthony remarked as sunlight peeked through the trees, creating a small glow.

"How will we know when the Narnians are here?" I asked Nicko, turning to my right.

"We have sent out hawks to alert us when they are near us your majesty." I nodded my approval; I was terrified and excited at the same time to be seeing the Pevensie's. I wonder how they have been doing over the years. From what I have heard, Narnia has only continued to prosper over the years. So those four must be doing something right. A smile graced my face as I thought about all the time I had spent with them when I was younger; it vanished just as it came though when I thought of the last ball there, where I had kissed Edmund. My heart lurched forward thinking of the young king, he had always had a place in my heart, even though he had not come to tell me goodbye all those years ago. I was shook out of my thought as I heard a bird squawk. I looked up to see a hawk circling above us, they were near then.

"They should be here soon my majesty." Nicko said and I nodded. And true to his word, hoofs were heard off from the distance. And soon we saw four horses come around the bend, my breath hitched in my throat as I looked at my old friends. I could tell all of them by how they looked.

Susan sat proudly on top of her horse looking every bit as gentle and beautiful as she is rumored to be. Her brown hair was shoulder length and curled, making her face stand out more. Her blue eyes looked happy as she looked around the forest.

Lucy sat a top her horse she was as beautiful as Susan, but it a different way. Susan seemed fragile while Lucy did not. Lucy hair was braided down her back, and I saw her cordial handing off her belt. She was smiling at something that peter had said.

Peter on his horse was the ever sight of magnificent. A wave of power was around him as he looked content. His blonde hair had grown longer and he was sporting a beard, even from here I could tell he was tall and muscular. His eyes gleamed as he laughed at whatever Edmund was talking about.

I almost stopped breathing as my eyes came to rest of Edmund. He had grown taller and more muscular as well. His hair was longer, but not as long as Peter's. He was very handsome, that much was for sure. And even with just a quick glance I could still tell he was an observer, I could tell by they was his eyes swept over everything that he was still the same as I had left him.

"Think have a chance with the women on the right?' Anthony whispered to me motioning to Susan. I smirked and subtly turned towards him and whispered back.

"In your dreams."

"Then my dreams are a good place." I tried to suppress my laugh but it came out anyway. I stopped though as the four stopped in front of us. I saw them looking at me curiously and I realized they didn't recognize me. My smirk got bigger as I said.

"Welcome to Lamilia my guests." My voice was loud and clear, and had the power of a queen. Lucy looked shocked for a second before asking.

"Lena is that…you?"

"In the flesh." I said as I turned my horse around as we started our way back to the castle. I felt Edmund's gaze on me as Lucy rode up next to me.

"I haven't seen you in years; it is so nice to see you again."

"You must have known that you would be seeing me, unless your invitation said the crowning of the king." I said coldly as we continued on.

"No it said queen; we had just assumed it would be someone else." I stopped Lightening and turned my head around to face the four.

"And what would give you that impression." I said restraining myself from yelling, that just wasn't queenly. Lucy looked a little embarrassed as Susan answered for her.

"Do not mind Lucy, it has been a long trip and she is most likely tired. All she meant was we assumed you had gone off and gotten married and were living else where." Satisfied with her answer I kicked Lightening and he moved forward again.

"How was your trip anyway?' I asked after several long moments of silence.

"Lovely, we met many people, like the goat herder." Lucy said laughing at some memory, the other three joined in.

"Sounds interesting." Anthony said and I realized I hadn't mentioned my cousin.

"This is Anthony my cousin." I said as we continued on. The exchanged greetings and Peter exclaimed.

"I thought he was your brother by the way you two look." My blood froze and Anthony seeing my look quickly said.

"Yes we get that all the time, but no we are just cousins, right cousin?" He asked me.

"Right." I said as the castle came into view.

"Wow." Lucy whispered, I smiled in pride and remarked.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I asked smiling at them, they all nodded.

"Even better then when you had described it to me all those years ago." Edmund said locking eyes with me. I felt a blush come as I tore my eyes away from him. I trotted the remaining distance off to the stables. I jumped off Lightening and I led him into his stable. I gently patted him before walking out as the others did the same thing. Just then a servant, Maxwell I believe his name is rushed in and sighed in relief as he saw me.

"Ah your majesty I am so glad to have found you, we need help in the kitchen, we do not know what go with chicken or roast beef." He said urgently as I sighed in annoyance.

"I am sure whatever you cook will be delicious." I said turning away from him, Anthony just watched amused.

"But your majesty, we want everything to be perfect for your ceremony, we need your opinion." I closed my eyes and breathed deeply before nodding.

"I will be there in a second." He nodded and quickly bowed before running off. I turned back to the Pevensie's.

"A servant can show you to your quarters, I will see you all this evening." I said briskly and without waiting for an answer I started walking off.

"Lena wait!" I stopped and flicked my head around.

"Don't we even get a welcome hug?" Lucy asked smiling. I couldn't help but smile back as I quickly hugged her and Susan and Peter. I halted in front of Edmund who just raised an eyebrow, I sighed and gave him a quick hug, I had barley even touched him before I backed away and walked out of the stables. I couldn't help but feel my body get warmer, even at the slightest contact, I still get warm from him. I headed to the kitchen where for the next two hours I sampled food deciding what would be cooked and what wouldn't. Once I was done with that my Aunt Patricia found me and forced me to my rooms to get ready.

"Do I have to get ready?" I said stripping down to take a warm bath. My Aunt nodded and said.

"I do not want any of your complaining, you hear me girl?" It came out rough but I was use to it, it was just the way my aunt was.

"When do I ever complain dear Aunt?" I asked innocently as she snorted and walked out of my room. I sat content as my private maids took care of me. Washing my hair as they told me the latest castle gossip. Apparently Kurt the head chef has taken a fancy to Giselle a washing servant, and they meet at night for some activities.

"Thank you ladies." I said as I wrapped a towel around my body. I dried off before they sprayed me with sweet perfumes, I know smelled like lilacs. We put my hair in a towel and wait till it got dry before dressing me in an exquisite dress. It was golden colored with some red trimming. It looked excellent on me. Once my hair was dry, Charlotte put it up in a bun; she was the best with air. She could make any hair look beautiful. I got some makeup on as shoes were put on me. Once down with that I looked in the mirror and was pleased by what I saw.

"Thank you again my ladies, you may now leave." They nodded and bowed before leaving. I sighed as I gently sat down on my window ledge looking out to the forest. Many emotions were flying through my head. I was sad that my family was not here with me to help me. I was scared that I would be the new queen, and also my heart started beating as I thought of a certain dark haired, king of Narnia. No Lean you will not have those feelings again, I thought to myself. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I sighed, this is it. I stood up and walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Anthony. He smiled at me and held out his arm. I took it and he gave me a friendly squeeze.

"Ready cousin?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." And with that we walked to the hall.

(Please R and R! I do not own Narnia.)


	9. Chapter 9

**I Always Have Loved You**

The hall immediately quieted down as Anthony and I entered. Everyone stared at me in awe as Anthony escorted me up the front of the room where our head priest stood waiting to crown me. Once making it to the front of the hall we halted and Anthony turned towards me and affectionately kissed me on the cheek before standing back. I took a deep breath and turned towards the priest who I had known since birth. He smiled kindly at me and nodded for me to kneel. I did so silently and bowed my head as the priest began.

"Thousands of year ago Lamilia was nothing more then woods and waters, until one day when Rickan the great came to these lands and built Lamilia from soil. And over the years rulers have come and gone leaving their mark on our history, our last King, King Leon was a fair and righteous man, advancing us in wealth and culture, and today his last decedent and rightful heir to the throne takes her place among her ancestors." Tears stung my eyes as I thought of my beloved Father but I willed them away as he continued.

"Do you Lena Kathryn Regulinda accept the responsibilities given to you on this day? Will you serve the people of Lamilia in their best interest and their best interest only? Will you rule with a fair heart and an open mind?" Silence enveloped the hall as everyone waited for my answer. I looked up at the priest and nodded saying in a clear voice.

"Yes, I do, I will rule this beautiful land until my last breath." He smiled and nodded and beckoned for the crown holder to walk over. The man walked carefully holding a pillow which rested upon it, the heart of Lamilia. The crown of jewels, passed down from generation to generation. The priest took the crown calmly and I bowed my head again and felt the weight of the crown on my head. The priest then muttered a pray that only I could hear, but I wasn't listening, my mind was whirling with questions. But one thing stuck in my head, there was no turning back. I felt lips on my forehead and looked up to see that the priest had kissed me. He held out his hands to my which I gracefully took and I stood and he led me to my throne. I sat on it and stared straight ahead, not looking at anyone. The priest moved away from me said.

"I know present you Lena Kathryn Regulinda, Queen of Lamilia." Cheers erupted through the hall echoing off the huge pillars as everyone bowed showing their respect. Only then did I allow myself to smile as I sighed in relief, but this was only the beginning. I watched in amusement as dancers came out to entertain the crowd, I laughed as they threw flower petals at me landing at my feet. I looked over and saw Anthony smiling at me, I made a slight nod with my head and he walked up and kneeled in front of me. He kissed my hands and I smiled. He leaned in and whispered into my ear.

"They would be so proud of you right now." I looked up at him and smiled and kissed both of his cheeks. He stepped away from me and I stood up and silence quickly came.

"Dearest subjects and friends. I know announce the beginning of the ball, dance and drink till your hearts desire." More cheers erupted as everyone began dancing. I watched as young couples moved to the beat of the music. My foot tapped along with the melody, oh how I wish I could join them. I thought sadly as I sat upon my throne. I heard a coughing noise from beside me and I looked up and saw Peter then smiling.

"Would you care for a dance, my Queen?" He said holding out his hand as I smiled up at him and nodded.

"Of course King Peter, it would be my honor."

"Pleasures all mine." He said humbly as he led me to the dance floor. The crowd instantly parted making room for us. Peter held out his hands and I took them and off we went. Crowds then again joined as Peter and I whirled around the floor, everyone else a blur. I laughed as Peter stumbled over himself but he quickly recovered. Just as the song ended Anthony came up and whisked me away from Peter.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked as we glided across the floor, I nodded and smiled.

"Don't look but that other king from Narnia hasn't taken his eyes off you since we entered." I blushed and Anthony motioned to a side of the room and I took a quick peek, to indeed see Edmund's eyes on me. I quickly turned away and scowled at the laughing Anthony.

"It is not funny!" I scolded and he just laughed harder.

"You sound like my Mother."

"You know I hit like your mother." I said raising my arm threateningly and he backed away a step still holding onto me. He smirked playfully and responded.

"Now, now cousin how would you think the people of our beloved country would feel if you hurt one of their subjects a mere hour after becoming Queen?"

"Well considering that it is you, they would thank me with a parade." I said cheekily and he gave me a look of mock hurt and brought a hand to his heart.

"That hurt cousin wounded me in the heart." I rolled my eyes at his overdramatic ways; he should really be an actor.

"You should really go into acting; it would be one of the few things you're good at." He just laughed sarcastically as he lowered me into a dip. As he pulled me back up the song ended and we clapped along with everyone else.

"Ah don't look now but you're admirer is coming over." My heart quickened as I heard Edmund's deep voice from behind me.

"Mind if I cut in?" Anthony looked at me and smirked.

"You'll have to ask her, she is after all the one in charge here." I glared at Anthony before turning towards Edmund who held a hand out towards me waiting for me to except it. I stared at it intently for a few minutes before meeting his gaze, his eyes were dark and warm and I nodded and accepted his hand.

"I think I could spare you…one dance." He laughed and nodded and Anthony smiled and walked off searching for the company of another dancing partner. A slow song started up as he pulled me closer and his hand rested on the small of my back. I placed one delicately on his shoulder and our other ones were entwined together almost naturally. We didn't talk at first, just danced moving easily around the dance floor.

"I see your dancing has improved since last time I danced with you." I remarked noticing how gracefully he moved, a far cry from his jerky teenage movements. He laughed and nodded towards Lucy and Susan who were off in the corner talking to Peter and a few other nobility.

"Lucy and Susan deserve all the credit, without them I would still have to left feet."

"If I remember correctly you weren't that bad." I said wistfully as he dipped me down low, almost touching the ground, he pulled me up gracefully and spun me around.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He said smiling and I felt y knees go weak.

"It was meant that way." I said as the song ended. I was reluctant to let go of him but I did and gave him a half smile. I curtsied before him as every proper woman should, even if said woman is a Queen.

"Thank you fro the dance King Edward." He nodded and bowed to me.

"Thank you Queen Lena." I nodded at him before he disappeared into the crowed leaving me alone. I decided that I had, had enough dancing so I walked back to my table which sat in the front of the hall by my throne. As I sat Maxwell rushed over to me.

"All the food is ready your Majesty, would you like to dine now?" I was hungry from all the nerves of earlier, and that food smelled delicious. I nodded towards him and he walked to the stairs in front of my table and whistled loudly. Everyone turned towards him in curiosity and he yelled out.

"Dinner is swerved!" Everyone moved towards their tables and I smiled as Anthony took a seat next to me.

"You seemed to enjoy dancing with that King." He remarked as the main course was brought out, pork and lamb with mash potatoes, and corn, and green beans, and other great foods.

"He has a name you know." I said quietly as I bit into the pork, my mouth watering as I chewed slowly wanting to savor this forever.

"Right, it's Edmund right?" I nodded and he continued.

"Well I talked to his siblings, Peter, Lucy and Susan." I noted that he said Susan in a dreamy tone and I sighed, he's in love…again.

"And well since it seems like you all were friends a long time ago, I invited them to stay for a few days." I choked on my lamb and coughed rather loudly causing quite a few heads to turn towards me. Anthony looked at me in concern and patted my back gently as he reached for my goblet and passed it to me. I took a large gulp and the coughing ceased. I turned towards him and whispered loudly.

"Are you mad?" he shrugged and continued eating.

"How could you do that without my permission?"

"Easy, I did." I sighed and leaned back into my chair, of course it would be Anthony to be the one who defied me mere hours after my coronation.

"Why it isn't a problem is it?" My eyes strayed towards the table where the Pevensies sat, talking and laughing together. My eyes stayed on Edmund as he chuckled at something Peter said, could I really put up with Edmund for a few days? I turned back towards Anthony and shook my head.

"No, no problem." He smiled happily and went back to eating as I just looked down at my plate.

--

I sighed happily as I walked into my room, it was in the late hours of night and then ball had just ended, or at least I had just gotten out of it. The ball had continued on after my little spat at dinner and had turned out to be a fun night. I spent most of it dancing and talking to my subjects, and we had some great entertainment from jugglers, dancers, story tellers, magicians, to even snake charmers. And the dessert was to die for, it was the vanilla cake from earlier the I had tasted except it was ten times tastier, because it had a rare ingredient in it that I had only had four times before. I stood still as my handmaidens worked on the difficult task of taking my dress of, once off and once they were gone did I breathe freely. Taking in huge gulps of air as I changed into a nightgown and simple robe. I washed my face getting rid of the makeup and I carefully took of my crown setting it down on my vanity table. I brushed my hair till it was perfectly straight, the curls from earlier gone. As I set my brush down my stomach rumbled and I groaned. I was still craving some cake, I wonder if the kitchens are still open? Will they even give me some cake, if they are? Well of course they would, I am Queen. I thought happily as I stood up and walked out of my room.

The hallways were dark saved for torches that were on the sides on the halls, casting shadows as I walked down them. I weaved my way around the palace without looking, living here since birth I knew every corner, nook, and space of the palace, as it was my home. I soon ended in the kitchens and saw that they were empty. Food was scattered around and I smiled deviously as I saw the cake. I searched for a plate and fork and was dismayed when I couldn't find either. What's a girl to do? I quickly looked around the room and when I was sure I was alone I picked up a small piece of cake in my hands and bit into it greedily.

Who cares if I become bloated from this delicacy, it will be worth it just to savor this soft moisture piece of cake. Just as I dung into another piece I heard the door swing opened and I turned around quickly, like a child being caught stealing an extra cookie. I was surprised to see all the Pevensies standing there and they were surprised to see me as well.

"This isn't what it looks like." I mumbled my mouth full of cake. I quickly chewed and swallowed it and looked at them.

"So may I acquire why you four are here?" I asked stately and Edmund, Susan, and Lucy turned towards Peter who blushed.

"It seems we were craving some cake, but it appears we are not the only ones." I blushed and grabbed a napkin and wiped my mouth and chin.

"Even Queen's need to eat, you can join me if you would like." They all nodded and grabbed some cake as we took a seat around a small wooden table, where the cooks and servants sat at when they needed a break.

"You live in such a beautiful palace." Lucy said admiringly as she took a small bite of cake. I nodded and looked around happily.

Yes, it does grow on you after awhile."

"It's very unique that it is in the middle of a massive forest." Susan said pointedly and I smiled, same old Susan.

"Yes, well that's to make sure enemies don't find us."

"Well you did a good job; I would have never guessed that a castle such as this would be tucked away in the dark of the forest. Very clever." Peter said smiling and I laughed.

"You can thank my ancestors for that."

"So I heard from a little birdie that you are all staying longer." I said and they nodded.

"That's all right isn't it? We don't want to be a burden." Susan said quickly and I waved the notion away.

"Of course it is all right, it will be nice to catch up, for old times sake." I felt someone's gaze on me and I looked up and Edmund and I locked eyes. Yes, I thought as we stared at each other, it will be very nice to catch up.

(Please R and R! I do not own Narnia!)


	10. Chapter 10

**I Always Have Loved You**

I quickly peeked my head outside my door and sighed in relief to see the dim hallway vacant. I quietly snuck out of my room and shut the door behind me. I was dressed in a simple ridding dress a cloak covering me. It was a little before sunrise and I thought a nice horseback ride would set me whirling mind at ease. I made my way down the hallway to the stables constantly looking out for servants who would report me to Nicko my personal bodyguard who was suppose to watch over me at all times. I finally made my way to the stables and was very surprised to see Edmund there saddling up. When I walked in he turned towards me.

"What are you doing here?" We asked at the same time and I blushed and responded.

"I live here; I have the right to sneak out." I said crossing my arms over my chest and he just smiled and nodded.

"Sneaking out of your won kingdom, how queenly that sounds." I glared at him as he turned his back towards me.

"Oh while you're sneaking out of a guest's kingdom who has shown you nothing but kindness, how kingly." I spat, I didn't mean to but he could get me so mad with just staring at me. But instead of him being angry he just turned towards me and chuckled.

"How right you are, but since we are not acting our best how about we sneak out together. You can show me these marvelous woods and then I won't be able to get lost with you as my guide." I considered it, it wasn't a bad idea. I looked up at him and nodded and saddled Lightening up.

"Whatever happened to Callie?" He asked as we rode quickly out of the barn.

"She died, and Philip?" I asked motioning to the mare that was not Philip.

"Hurt his ankle so he couldn't make the journey." I nodded and motioned for Edmund to follow me as I sent Lightening into a trot, going down a trail, I heard Edmund's mare behind me as we raced through the woods. The mare was exceptionally fast but with Edmund as her rider she was able to keep up to us. Edmund smiled as he came up beside me so we were neck and neck. I took a sideways glance and him and noticed some things I hadn't noticed earlier. He was tall, not as tall as Peter but tall nonetheless. He had defined muscles that I could see even through his tunic his training was doing him well, his looks were also defined. They were different then the rest of his siblings with his dark hair and eyes and pale skin. But he was definitely handsome, it wasn't as outgoing as Peter's looks were but it had caused Edmund to have quite a few admires at the ball last night.

"What are you staring at?" he called out and I quickly blushed as I looked a head again. We went around a sharp bend and kept going. I took another glance at Edmund…big mistake. As I turned back I saw a tree lying across the path, I grabbed Lightning's reins. He halted and I went flying over him and landed hard on the ground. I groaned as I rolled off the path down a small hill, as I landed in a heap something landed hard of my leg and I bit back a scream.

"Lena!" I looked up to see Edmund, who was off his horse, rushing down towards me. He quickly bent down and peered at me.

"Are you all right?" I shook my head as pain rippled through my leg, he noticed and pressed his hands on my leg and I drew back screaming.

"I think you sprained it." He remarked pressing his fingers softly to it as I groaned in pain.

"Can you walk?" I shook my head and he placed his arms around me and before I could protest he scooped me up and started walking up the short hill back to the path.

"Edmund I demand that you put me down!" I yelled trying to wiggle out of his arms but his gripped tightened and he shook his head.

"And risk letting you hurt yourself more, you are staying here." I sighed and looked around for Lightening who was no where to be found.

"He ran off after you fell." I sighed; I had really liked that horse.

"He'll show up…eventually."

"We'll have to ride back on mine, are you fine with that?"

"Something tells me I have no choice." Edmund smirked and nodded.

"You are correct." He placed my on his horse and hopped up in front of me. He turned towards me and said.

"Hold on." I rolled my eyes but complied. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and rested my face on his back as he lightly kicked the horse and she went running forward. I found the feeling of being this close to Edmund…intoxicating. His scent filled my nostrils making my lightheaded as we hurried back to the palace. I saw it coming up quickly and sighed, first day as Queen and I do this. Michael and Angelo would have had a field day with this, I thought sadly as Edmund halted the horse in the stables. He got off and pulled me down and kept me in his arms as he settled the horse into its stall and then looked down at me.

"Now what shall we do about you?" I sighed and said.

"Just take me inside." He nodded and we walked into the palace, luckily only a few servants were out.

"Which way to your room?"

"I am more the capable of making it to my room on my own." He rolled his eyes in annoyance and said.

"All right let me rephrase that, which way to your room or do I have to carry you around the palace till I find a servant that would be more then willing to help up." I narrowed my eyes and pointed down a hallway.

"That way." He nodded.

"Thank you." He carried me down till I told him to stop in front of my chamber doors. He kicked them open with a bang and walked in upon seeing my room he whistled.

"Nice room." I shrugged and looked around.

"No better then yours I bet." He only shrugged and gently laid me down on my king sized bed. He propped some pillows to make me comfortable and then sat at then end of the bed and started touching my foot again.

"Well it's not broken, which is good. But it is swelling up. You should just rest and not step on it for a day or two." I nodded and leaned into my pillow and my stomach growled loudly. I blushed as I brought a hand to it and Edmund raised an eyebrow.

"You are hungry?" I nodded sheepishly and he smiled.

"Hold on for a few minutes, I shall go and get us some breakfast. You will be all right by yourself?" I nodded and smirked.

"I can't go anywhere."

"I doubt that would stop you." He remarked standing up and I glared.

"Touché." He laughed and departed and I sighed. Aside from that embarrassing accident Edmund and I were getting along quite well. Just as he promised he came back a few minutes later carrying two plates pilled high with food.

"How did you manage to get away with two?" I asked as he set a tray down in front of me and placed the plate on, I started digging in. He shrugged and sat back down in his original position and started eating.

"I told her Peter was ill and that he wanted his breakfast served to him in his room so I offered to take it for him." I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"My, my the Just King lying, how scandalous." He shrugged and smiled.

"I wouldn't call it lying; bending the truth for a good cause is more like it." I nodded and continued eating after a few moments of silence I said softly.

"Thank you…for helping me." He nodded and smiled knowing how hard this was for me.

"No problem I knew you would do the same for me, well if you could pick me up that is." I laughed and nodded.

"I may be strong but," I looked him over his tall muscular from, "I'm not that strong."

"I don't know whether to feel insulted or happy about that." I laughed loudly and brought a hand to my mouth to block it.

"You know over the years I forgot how much of a sense of humor you actually have." I remarked biting into some toast and swallowing.

"Yes, I've forgotten things about you as well, but they're all coming back. Why didn't we keep in touch all these years?" I shrugged my shoulders and looked down.

"We got older; our friendship didn't matter as much…I guess." I said quietly and he stared at me intently.

"Our friendship had always mattered to me." We stared at each other for a few minutes but the moment was broken as my doors swung open and in came a happy Anthony.

"You'll never believe it; I have an archery date with Queen Susan!" He said excitedly not noticing Edmund sitting on my bed who now narrowed his eyes. I resisted the urge to smack my head as Anthony saw Edmund. He blushed and looked between us.

"Ah so this is a bad time, I can come back later if you want." I was about to respond but Edmund beat me to it.

"No that is quite all right, I was just leaving anyway. Lena, I hope you feel better." I nodded and he stood and took the plates with him and he was gone. Anthony breathed in a sigh of relief as soon as the door shut.

"Way to go dear cousin." I said leaning into my pillows as Anthony blushed.

"You don't think he'll hurt me do you?" I shrugged.

"Probably not, but he might tell King Peter and I heard Peter is very protective when it comes to his sisters." Anthony cursed under his breath and took a seat on my bed eyes widening as he saw my leg.

"What happened to you?" I turned scarlet and Anthony laughed.

"Ah so you're not going to tell me?" I nodded and smirked.

"What about you, how did you swing a date with Susan?" His cheeks turned pink as he looked down and mumbled.

"I told her I was the top archery in Lamilia." I snorted and laughed loudly clutching my sides as they shook with bubbling laughter. He glared at me as I wiped a few stray tears from my eyes.

"I'm sorry! But… you…you're horrible at archery!" I croaked out as my voice became hoarse. He sighed and fetched me a glass of water and handed it to me, I drank it greedily and peered at him once I was done.

"Yes, all right, I know I am not the best archer around," He glared at me as I snorted and continued, "But I really wanted to impress her and I know she is a goddess of the bow." I rolled my eyes as he stared off into space, he seemed quite taken with Susan, maybe I shall tell her that. I brought my hand up to his face and snapped loudly causing him to look around disoriented.

"That's great and all, Anthony. But what are you going to do?" He sighed and looked down.

"Well I came here with the notion that you could help me, but obviously that won't work." He said gesturing down to my leg and I smiled.

"I'm so glad with all the concern you are showing me." He rolled his eyes but suddenly smiled deviously.

"Speaking of the Pevensies why was King Edmund here?"

"He was just…helping me."

"Oh yes, I'm sure you enjoyed that." I glared at him and chucked one of my throw pillows but had bad aim and he ducked it easily.

"You are a pain in my arse."

"Language, language, you sure are acting like a Queen." He said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"Another foul word from your mouth and I'll just have to kill you." He smiled and reached for my hand and held it.

"You wouldn't kill me…you don't have the heart for it." I smirked and replied.

"Cousin don't you know the way of royalty, I don't have to kill you. I'll just have someone else do the dirty work." He quickly released my hand and I laughed loudly as he hopped off the bed.

"What was that?" he asked putting his hand to his ear and facing my door.

"I believe Queen Susan is calling for me, I must go." I laughed as he ran to the door he flung it opened and turned and smiled at me.

"Have fun resting!"

"Have fun making a fool of yourself!" I yelled at the door and leaned against my pillow and sigh. Well it was barley morning and I was already exhausted, the woos of being a Queen.

(Please R and R! I do not own Narnia!)


	11. Chapter 11

**I Always Have Loved You**

"What do you think my Queen?" I looked up at Otello De Luca, and the rest of the counsel. It was two days later since my little mayhap and just as Edmund had predicted my foot had healed, sadly I had to stay confined to my chamber. But now that I was better I was able to do my royal duties like going to the High Counsel meetings. I was very excited to be here, for woman weren't allowed to watch unless they were the ruler of Lamilia, which I was.

And today we had gone through a handful of topics, war, villages, food, and I was soaking everything in. And now we were on an important topic, two villages were experiencing problems. Lurchia was on the bank of the mighty Laniola River but they had poor soil causing food shortages and the mighty river did not have good fish. While Anmerl was inland with rich food sources, they had rich soil, surrounded by a forest full of berries and nuts, but little water came so they were in a drought. I felt everyone's eyes on me and I looked over at Anthony who was seated beside me. He gave me an encouraging smile and I took a deep breath and said in a clear voice.

"Well Lurchia is without food yet they have large quantities of water, while Anmerl has no water yet large amounts of food. I suggest we make a trade with the two, Lurchia will send water to Anmerl in return of food." The Counsel murmured amongst themselves until Otello whistled and the Counsel immediately quieted.

"That is a great idea your Majesty, do the counsel members from Lurchia and Anmerl agree on this trade?" Both stood up and looked at each other before nodding and shaking the others hands.

"Excellent, we shall get the trade written up as soon as possible." I said writing it down quickly on a piece of parchment under the rest of my notes.

"Any other subjects I need to know of?" I asked looking up as others shook their heads. I smiled and brought my quill down.

"Well then I see no more reason to carry on, gentlemen I bid you a good day." They nodded and departed quickly, wanting to go home to their families most likely. I sighed and leaned back into my chair as Anthony chuckled.

"Boring cousin?" I shook my head and looked up at him; he had gotten out of his chair and was sitting on the arm of mine.

"No, the opposite actually. It was very exciting." He quirked an eyebrow up and asked.

"Then what is with the dejected attitude?" I sighed and looked down.

"Nothing, I just hope I am serving Lamilia correctly." He patted my shoulder comfortingly.

"You're doing great, I could do better but you know that." I laughed and nodded and looked up at the doors as they opened and in walked the Pevensies. I smiled in greeting and waved them in as they shut the wooden doors behind them.

"We saw the Counsel members leaving and we thought we would stop in. How was your first day?" Lucy asked looking around the room and I shrugged and gave a small half smile.

"It was a…experience." Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry after a few more meetings you'll be use to it." Peter remarked smiling up at me. Anthony opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a crash that was off in the distance. I winced lightly, that did not sound pretty.

"What was that?" Susan asked looking towards the door and I shrugged.

"It's most likely preparations for the ball tomorrow night." Anthony said and I smiled broadly. The four Pevensies turned towards us confused.

"A ball?" Susan asked and Anthony and I nodded wearing matching smiles.

"It's the best ball ever, right Lena?" Anthony asked looking down at me as I nodded.

"It's the Commons Ball." The Pevensies still looked confused and I giggled lightly.

"We have one every year, you must have notice that my coronation ball was mainly filled with noble men and women?" They all thought it over for a second before all nodding in sync.

"Yes well the Commons Ball is when all the common people of Lamilia can come and dance, drink, and eat. It may not seem as civilized as when the noble men and woman are here but it's more fun. We have dancers, story tellers, jugglers, everything. And all of us don't have to dress up or anything just a simple dress is fine. It's the greatest fun, right Anthony?" He smiled excitedly.

"That would explain why the palace is so crowded." Edmund objected and my eyes went wide.

"They're already setting up?" I asked and I looked up at Anthony who looked down and we both smiled.

"We have to check it out!" I nodded and we both jumped up from my seat and hurried down the small stairs. As I quickly ran down them I caught my foot on my dress and tripped falling forward. I clamped my eyes shut and prepared for the impact but felt myself fall into strong arms. I opened my eyes and looked to find myself staring down at the floor. I blinked in surprised and looked up into Edmund's dark eyes. I blushed and looked down and he steadied me. I looked up at him and smiled gratefully.

"Thanks." I said softly and he nodded.

"Are you coming?" Anthony asked racing over and grabbing my arm pulling me forward before I could respond. He proceeded to drag me to the door and I turned my head and beckoned for the Pevensies to join us. They smiled and trailed behind us as Anthony led us around the castle but my mind was miles away. Edmunds arms around me was a new feeling that had left me breathless. What was I feeling? I didn't have time to ponder the thought as Anthony led us into the great hall which was buzzing with activity. Servants moved quickly around the room setting up decorations such as flowers and banners and candles. I looked around in awe as Anthony released my arm from his grip. I turned to the Pevensies and smiled as they also looked around amazed. I turned and saw a servant girl carrying two rather large flowerpots, so large you could only see her legs, but she looked at is she would crumble under the weight. I hurried over to her and took one and balanced it in my arms, I heard the girl sigh in relief.

"Thank you, could you follow me so we can drop them off at a table."

"Sure." I said smiling as she had no idea who I was. I followed after her and placed the pot down on a table full of huge pots she turned towards me once her pot was down and gasped and brought her hand up to her mouth.

"Your Majesty!" She quickly bowed and I chuckled.

"Thank you for you kind help your Majesty." She said and I nodded.

"Of course, it was my pleasure to help, is there anything I can do?" She looked around nervously.

"Not that I know of, but you should go to Master Kenner he is the one assigning tasks for us." I nodded and looked for Master Kenner; he had been organizing this ball for years. I found him in the middle of the hall barking out orders.

"Master Kenner." I said coming up to me and he smiled and nodded.

"I said the facing southeast not south!" He yelled at an unsuspecting victim and I winced. Master Kenner was a yeller.

"What can I do for you Lena?" He asked his eyes roaming around the massive hall. I smiled; he was one of the few that still called me Lena.

"I want to help."

"So do us." I turned around to see the Pevensies all standing behind me. I raised an eyebrow and looked around for Anthony.

"Where did Anthony run off to?" Edmund smiled and pointed over to a table where servants were folding napkins of every color. Anthony was there talking to a very pretty blonde girl who was laughing at some joke he told her. I smiled and rolled my eyes, same old Anthony. I turned back to Master Kenner.

"What can we do?" He looked around the room trying to find jobs for two Kings and three Queens.

"Well if you must help the two men can do some lifting with the boxes of china over there, and you three can help with the decorations, such as organizing the flowers and nonesuch." I nodded and turned towards the Pevensies.

"That all right with you four?" They nodded and we all scattered off. Edmund and Peter to bring in the china, Susan went to the flower table and started making bouquets, Lucy went towards a table where ladies were making arts and crafts for the little children that would be attending, and I went over to a table where woman where separating candles.

"Mind if I help?" I asked and they all turned towards me and paled.

"You want…want to help?" One asked shocked and I smiled and nodded. The girl nodded her head and beckoned for me to come over.

"We are separating the candles by smell since they all are different colors, once you've identified the smell place it in its correct pile, got that?" I nodded and picked one of and sniffed it delicately and sighed closing my eyes, jasmine. I reopened my eyes and placed it in the jasmine pile and continued sniffing the scented candles. All had terrific smells such as vanilla, lavender, opium, sandalwood, lilac, and other simple scents.

The ladies working at my table seemed to forget about me as they started gossiping which I listened to halfheartedly.

"Have you seen High King Peter?" A girl with red hair and freckles asked. The girls giggled and nodded as they went into description of how handsome he was.

"Have you seen his eyes? Beautiful blue eyes." One girl said looking close to swooning. I bit back giggles as they kept going on about him, he was handsome for sure but I have only saw him as a dear friend or brother.

"He may be handsome but the one king that caught my eye is his brother King Edmund." My stomach churned as I looked sharply at the girl who was looking over at Edmund who was following Peter carrying a large crate carefully. The girl turned back to us and smirked.

"Whoever marries him is a lucky woman."

"He is handsome, not as much as his brother, but you cannot call him ugly." One girl remarked looking over at him and soon all the girls were staring at him as he moved around.

"He does have a nice face."

"And those dark eyes, they make me shiver." I clutched the candle tightly in my hand and sniffed it and stared down at it for a few moments, hoping the conversation would move to another subject.

"But he always seems so serious." A girl with long dark brown hair and bright blue eyes said. The girl next to her said playfully.

"I'm sure you could make him lighten up." The table erupted in giggles as I glared and slammed my candle down and everyone turned to look at me.

"Ladies let's continuing working and please no more of your gossip." They all nodded and returned to sniffing as I sighed deeply and brought another candle up to my nose and softly sniffed it before deeming it sandalwood. The girls worked in silence probably scared I would blow up again and I sighed sadly. Great now I have young girls scared of me. Just as I placed a candle down one girl whispered loudly.

"Look King Edmund is coming over!" The girls all looked up but I refused to. They all murmured excitedly and tried to fix their appearances quickly as I just stayed still and fought the urge to turn around. I only turned when I heard a soft coughing sound to find Edmund in front of me smiling sheepishly. In his fingers he clutched a bright red flower. I quirked an eyebrow as he said.

"For you my fair lady." He handed the flower to me and I blushed and took it carefully. I smiled back at him and replied.

"Thank you, for the gracious gift King Edmund." He nodded and smiled and opened his mouth to speak.

"Ed, get over here now before I collapse!" We both turned and saw Peter holding two large crates and looking ready to fall over. I giggled softly as Edmund turned back towards me.

"You should go help him." He nodded and chuckled.

"I shall see you later?" I nodded and he smiled once more before sprinting over to Peter. I chuckled and turned back towards the table to find all the girls eyes on me. I just smiled and placed the flower on the table and started sniffing more candles.

--

I groaned as I rolled over for the hundredth time tonight. It was late at night and my body refused to fall asleep much to my dismay. Finally seeing that I would not be sleeping soon I sat up and ran a hand through my silky hair. Maybe a little midnight snack would ease me to sleep; well it couldn't do any more damage. I thought as I got out of bed and placed a robe over my nightgown. I grabbed a stray candle and lit it before venturing out into the empty hallway. I soon made it to the kitchens and was surprised to find a certain dark haired man in them eating some pudding.

"Edmund?" I whispered and he nodded. Several candles were lit and he motioned for me to join him at the marble counter where a bowl of pudding rested.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coming up next to him, as he handed me a spoon. I took it and placed it in the bowl and swooped up a spoonful of vanilla pudding. I sighed dreamily as it reached my mouth.

"Same as you. Good isn't it?" I nodded and we ate in silence for awhile.

"You know we have a tendency of sneaking around our own homes." He chuckled and nodded.

"It's one of the few things we have in common." I laughed and playfully slapped his arm.

"I always thought we had tons of things in common." He nodded.

"I think we do scary thought." I quietly chuckled.

"Scary indeed, excited for the ball tomorrow night?" He nodded and looked down.

"I'm mixed, excited and sad." I raised an eyebrow and turned to face him and asked.

"Why sad?" He sighed and looked down at me and I realized how much taller he was then me, he was at least six feet a far cry from my 5'6.

"It's just the day after tomorrow my siblings and I will be departing for Narnia and I'm just sad about leaving all the friends we have made here." My heart stopped for a gut wrenching second as I looked up at him shocked. Edmund leaving? I had known in the back of my mind that he and his siblings would have to leave eventually, but not now when everything was going so well. I had become use to Peter's wisdom of being a King, Susan's gentle nature, Lucy's caring personality and most of I had become use to Edmund just being around me. The way we would joke together, or how it seemed at times we could read each other's mind, and how we danced together at my coronation ball, he had held me and I had felt so safe. And then one memory came to me, we had been 14 and it was at the ball before I had departed Narnia to return here, Edmund and I had kissed. Sure it had been a short peck on the lips and Edmund hadn't even responded because I had pulled away before he had gotten the chance to, it had been my only kiss.

I looked up at Edmund and blinked back tears.

"Leaving?" I asked choking on my words and he nodded gravelly.

"Yes."

"When?"

"Dawn, we need to get back to Narnia. We have already been gone a long time, we need to get back in case anything happens." I nodded and looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"I'll miss you." He nodded and took both of my hands into his.

"And I you, you know the one thing I love best about this kingdom?" I shook my head and he continued.

"You." I looked up shocked as he leaned down and lightly kissed me.

(Please R and R! I do not own Narnia!)


	12. Chapter 12

**I Always Have Loved You**

I paced nervously around my room fiddling with my velvet midnight blue dress. Tonight was the night of the ball and it would be starting soon and I was a nervous mess, not because of tonight but of what had happened last night. I turned and my eyes locked onto my desk where a vase sat and in it a single flower, the flower Edmund had given me. I walked over to it and lightly stroked one of its brightly colored petals and I leaned down and sniffed the comforting scent in, the events of last night coming back into my mind.

"_You." I looked up shocked as he leaned down and lightly kissed me. My eyes widened in shock as I felt this lips on mine and oddest thing was that I found myself responding. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer as I brought my hands up around his neck and ran them through his dark hair. I didn't even notice that what we were doing was highly inappropriate even for Kings and Queens. He pulled away and I breathed in heavily, the last kiss I had, had never been like that. I looked up at Edmund and remembered our last kiss ten years ago and how different it was from the one we had just shared. _

_Then everything came to me. I had kissed Edmund! Oh no! I pulled back away from him ignoring his confused look. _

"_I…I have to go." I ignored his crestfallen face and fled paying no mind to his pleas. I raced through the dark hallways looking back every so often to make sure Edmund wasn't following me and he never was, and I don't know if that was a good thing or not. I sighed in relief when my chamber doors came into view, I flew the doors opened and slammed them shut behind me and placed my hands on the doors to steady myself as I took in long deep breaths for several long moments. As I finally calmed down I walked over to my bed and carefully sat down facing the door as I brought a hand up to my still warm lips. Something had happened when Edmund had kissed me, some part of me that had died when my brother Angelo did came alive, but now it was gone, just a flicker of warmth and then gone, never to return. I sighed as I brought my hand down and stared at the flower Edmund had given me earlier._

And now here I was still staring at it trying to sort my feelings out. The day even though full of activity had gone by slowly for me. I had gone to great lengths to avoid Edmund and his family, and had succeeded, I think he was avoiding me as well for if he wanted to have found me he would have, that's how stubborn he is. I sighed as I let go of the petal and it fell forward leaning down towards the table. I turned as I heard faint sounds such as laughter and music drift from the great hall to my room. Even though I had huge oak doors the sounds were evident that a party was going on, a party I should be at.

I looked over and saw my crown resting on a plush throw pillow. I walked slowly over to it and lightly picked it up and placed it on my hand and for the first time it felt heavy as if it were weighing me down.

KNOCK KNOCK

I turned as someone knocked excitedly on my door and I gently smiled, Anthony. I walked over to the door and opened it and sure enough there was Anthony standing there smiling happily. He was dressed handsomely in a golden tunic with matching slacks and boots. He would be every young girls dream at the ball.

"My, my don't you look lovely cousin, excited?" I smiled weakly and nodded and he saw right through my guise.

"Whatever is wrong?" I sighed and said softly.

"Nothing is wrong, ready for the ball?" I asked attempting to walk around him but he put his arms out blocking me and I sighed and looked up at him.

"We are not going anywhere until you tell me what is bothering you." He said sternly and in a tone he hardly ever used, it scared me enough to yield to him and I let him into my chambers as we took seats in two comfy chairs by the balcony with the mountain breeze rolling in.

"So what is bothering you?" I looked down and again fiddled with my dress before telling him the entire story. Once I was done I looked out at the trees and some far off mountains that were barely visible because of the forests.

"Well that is quite the predicament you've gotten yourself into is it not?" I nodded and looked at him.

"But what do I do? He leaves tomorrow with his family and I do not now how I feel about him." Anthony reached over and took one of my hands lovingly.

"I am not you and I cannot make your decisions for you, now let's not dwell on this any longer we have a ball to get to." I smiled and nodded and he pulled me up and took my arm as we walked out of my room and down the hallway to the hall. The front doors were opened and we were hit with a bang of laughter, voices, music, and scents such as food, and candles, and drinks. The hall was lit with tons of scented candles and was bright with decorations and everything was simply spectacular. Everyone hushed as we walked in and I smiled at my subjects as we passed them, they were all dressed in their best and were whispering and looking in awe as Anthony and I passed them. As we passed by a group of people one girl ran in front of me and stared up at me in awe. She was no older then five and such a cute little thing with tan skin and dark hair and dark eyes.

"Hello Queen Lena." She dipped down to do a very clumsy curtsy. I laughed and leaned down so that I was eye level with her.

"Hello and what is your name?" I asked smiling and she smiled and responded.

"I am Laruena your Majesty." I nodded and smiled.

"Pleased to meet you Laruena, now tell me are you having fun?" She nodded quickly smiled delightfully.

"Oh yes, this is the most fun I've even had. You should see it; there is one man here that juggles food!" I laughed and stood up and affectionately patted the girl on the head.

"I'll have to see that later." I turned towards all my subjects and smiled.

"I hope you are all having a wonderful time." They were cheers but they were quickly quieted as I continued.

"I want you to know this means the world to me that all of you took time out of your busy lives to come and celebrate with me. And I hope you have the best time, continue on with the Commons Ball." They cheered again as the music started up. I turned back towards Anthony who smiled and reached out and took my hand and led me through the crowded hall.

"Everyone is having fun, that's for sure." He said as we were bumped into by clumsy dancers, they apologized profusely but I just waved them away with a laugh and smile.

"Remember when we were young and we would hide from our parents under the tables late at night when we were supposed to be sleeping, we would watch the dancing and the guards would sneak us treats under the table?" I asked fondly remembering it, Anthony nodded and laughed joyfully.

"Yes and if I remember correctly every time we would get caught you would always sweet talk our way out of trouble, you know your Father could never say no to you." I smiled gently and nodded.

"And remember how we always would want to be grown up so we could stay up late because everyone was having so much fun?" He nodded and looked around.

"And now we are grown up no longer children." I nodded a bit sadly and looked around the hall.

"Yes the days of childhood are long gone, we are adults with responsibilities and we must stick with them." Anthony nodded but then smiled and turned towards me.

"Maybe not always." I turned towards him confused and quirked an eyebrow as he held out his hand towards me.

"How about for tonight we go back to being children just having fun and tomorrow, tomorrow we shall be adults." I looked down at his hand and smiled and accepted it.

"Care to dance?" he asked leading me out to the floor as I laughed and nodded.

"I would love to." Anthony held me as we glided around the floor laughing as young children mimicked us. As he twirled me around one last time the song stopped and I panted. I brought a hand up to my face and started fanning myself.

"You have worn me out dear cousin." He laughed and nodded but stopped as he looked beyond me. I raised an eyebrow and turned and was surprised to see Edmund standing there looking nervous.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked avoiding looking at me as I turned back towards Anthony who gave me an encouraging nod. I turned back towards Edmund and nodded accepting his hand. We were silent as we moved gracefully around the dance floor lost in our own thoughts. I looked up at him to find his penetrating gaze focused on me as I lost myself in his eyes as everything slowed down. Everything about the ball faded away as it just became Edmund and I, and the only thing I heard was my heart pounding in my chest. I looked down and the ball came back as I pulled away from Edmund who looked surprised.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this." I hurried away from the dance floor pushing past people till I was out on the balcony facing the western part of the woods and I looked on as the sky darkened. Out here it was cool a far cry from the heat inside.

"Lena?" I turned and saw Edmund standing there watching me intently, the echoes of the ball floating out around us.

"Edmund." I nodded before turning my back to him to look out at the majestic trees that have been rooted here for centuries.

"Are you all right?" He asked his voice nearer and when I looked at him I found that he was standing closely next to me.

"I am fine I just needed some air." I said smiling weakly but I could tell he didn't believe me, I didn't even believe me.

"You are lying to me."

"Only a little." I murmured to myself and he glared down at my annoyed.

"What is wrong?" I looked down and sighed.

"Everything." He placed his hand gently on my won and gripped it lightly and turned me to look at him.

"Like what?"

"The kiss and you leaving tomorrow." He sighed and let go of me and ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"I am sorry for that kiss. It was rash and on impulse and I am deeply sorry if I caused you distress over it." I just nodded.

"I know and I'm fine with that it's just…I don't want you to leave tomorrow." I whispered it quietly and it was carried away with the wind but I knew he heard. It was silent for a long time.

"Then come." I looked up at him shocked, was he mad?

"What?"

"You heard me, come with me!" He was pleading with me and my heart said yes, oh how it wanted me to go, but my mind told me of Lamilia I made an oath, a sacred one and those are not ones to be taken likely. I looked up at him and shook my head no.

"I can't Edmund."

"Yes you can." He said determinedly and tears came to my eyes as I shook my head no. I grabbed one of his hands and brought it up to my lips kissing it softly before looking at him.

"As much as I would love to run away with you I cannot. I made a promise to rule here as Queen and I cannot leave it behind. I am sorry." He nodded and pulled away his hand.

"I…I understand, you must think of Lamilia of course."

"Ed." I whispered but he just shook his head and walked away leaving me by myself. Once he was gone more tears came as I turned away from the party and hugged myself tightly.

--

Dawn, I noted as I walked down a hallway to the counsel meeting. We were having it bright and early today so early that is was dawn. Edmund and his family where leaving if not already gone and I knew I would most likely never seen them again, I would make sure of that, it would mean I wouldn't get hurt.

"Lena!" I turned and saw Anthony racing towards me; I stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Good morning." I said and he nodded.

"They're gone." He said as we resumed walking and I briskly nodded.

"You saw them off?" I asked and he nodded.

"Hard to say goodbye to Susan?" I asked and he shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"I realized she wasn't the one for me. She is beautiful but very quiet unless angry and soft spoken, I need a woman who can be loud and is willing to tell me when I cam screwing up, someone like you except of course that we are cousins." I laughed and nodded, same old Anthony.

"They wondered why you weren't there." He said quietly and I stopped and turned towards them.

"What did you say to them?" He just shrugged and looked on ahead.

"Just that you were busy and that you sent your apologies." I nodded approvingly and we continued on.

"You know I think you should have talked to him." He said and I sighed.

"And say what, I've already said all that I needed to." He rolled his eyes and grabbed my arms and turned me towards him and said.

"Cousin Life is short even shorter for one of a King and Queen. When you find true love you should go after it for you will most likely never find it again." I looked up at him intently before finally looking away.

"We have a meeting to be at." He nodded and let me ago and I walked ahead.

--

I zoned out as the men talked, I was thinking about Edmund and how he made me feel. When we had been children we had been close, not at first but we had become close just by talking in a library. And since then that closeness has continued to grow even after ten years of no contact, could it be that I have fallen in love with him, Edmund? A dear friend but could he be my partner in life? I closed my eyes as I thought of his soft lips on mine, and how a fire had been lit inside of me and now it was gone and I desperately wanted it back. I opened my eyes and looked down to see my foot tapping along to an odd beat and a conversation from the past popped into my head.

"_You have odd habits too you know." I raised an eyebrow challenging him._

"_I do?" He nodded and I smirked._

"_Well by all means name them off." I replied settling back into my favorite chair in the library. He thought for a second before smiling._

"_Well you when you day dream you start tapping your foot to an imaginary beat in your head, you like talking to your horse."_

I smiled fondly remembering the day in the library, Edmund had said I tapped my foot when lost in thought and here I was doing it, thinking about him nonetheless! I turned and saw Anthony next to me his eyes intently on a counsel member talking about important issues and his words from earlier came back.

"_Cousin Life is short even shorter for one of a King and Queen. When you find true love you should go after it for you will most likely never find it again." _

It was true and should I really deprive myself of love? Love? In love with Edmund? As much as I wanted the answer to be no it couldn't be for that would be a lie and I cannot lie to my heart. I love Edmund Pevensie the Just King of Narnia! A new feeling of warmth rippled through my body as I thought it over, I love him and I will be with him! I stood up and everyone quieted down waiting to hear what I had to say.

"Gentlemen, I made an oath when becoming Queen to serve Lamilia to my best and to serve as I see fit. Well I have been thinking it over and I have realized that I am not ready to be Queen, I am still young and I still have a lot of growing up to do. But there is someone I know who would make an excellent King." I said turning to Anthony and smiling.

"My cousin Anthony, he knows all he needs to know. So from this moment on I am no longer Lena Kathryn Regulinda Queen of Lamilia, I resign." There was an uproar as I bounded back over to Anthony's seat and leaned down so that we were eyelevel.

"You will make a great King." I whispered placing the crown upon his head, he quirked an eyebrow looking at me bewildered before realization finally dawned in his dark eyes. He smiled and nodded towards the doors.

"Go get him." I smiled and kissed his forehead before standing up and addressing the counsel men again.

"If you would excuse me gentlemen I have to catch a certain King and profess my love for him." I bounded out of the room as I heard the uproar behind me. I ran through the palace catching the attention of all around me, once in the stables I quickly sprinted over to Lightening and untied him and saddled him up quickly. They didn't have that much of a head start if they were going at a slow pace. I hopped on Lightening and leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"Take me to him, take me to Edmund." I lightly kicked his sides and off we went flying through the forest at top speeds. The wind whipped me in the face but I paid no attention to as tree after tree raced by. Soon I saw the opening as we raced through it and were in a huge clearing. I halted Lightening for a second and scanned around hoping to see a glimmer of the Pevensies. There! I looked and saw up where the four riding off slowly.

"Edmund!" I screamed as Lightening ran forward and I clutched tightly onto the reins. I raced forward and finally they spotted me and stopped. I halted Lightening right in front of me as they all stared at me in disbelief.

"Lena what are you doing here, is something wrong?" Susan asked concerned and I quickly shook my head and locked eyes with Edmund who was staring back intently s the others watched us. I sighed, it's now or never.

"I love you." I said clearly and his eyes widened but he kept his composure.

"You do?" he asked carefully and I shook my head vigorously.

"And what of before, you said you could not leave Lamilia, you said you had to stay here as Queen." I shook my head and smiled looking back at the dense forest where the new King sat.

"Yes I did, but things were different then." He raised an eyebrow and asked.

"How?"

"I was Queen back then." Susan and Lucy both gasped as Peter looked surprised an Edmund just kept his eyes on me.

"You are not Queen anymore?" Susan asked finally and I nodded.

"Now I am just a princess of Lamilia free to chose who I shall love, and I choose you Ed. I don't want to wait another ten years to tell you that." He just kept staring at me and after along moment I sighed and looked away.

"But it is apparent that I am too late, I am sorry for wasting your time." I said sadly blinking back tears as I turned Lightening around and got ready to head back to the castle.

"I love you too." My breath hitched in my throat as I turned back towards him bewildered.

"What?" I choked out and he looked at me with love and said slowly.

"I love you too, and I want you to accompany us home and make Narnia your home. I want you to become my wife and I want you to love me, I love you Lena, I have always loved you." I smiled through my tears and nodded.

"Yes to everything that you just said, yes a thousand times yes." He smiled and mounted off his horse and walked over and helped me down before quickly capturing my lips with his own. I clung to him tightly as I felt my feet leave the ground. I laughed as we pulled away and he spun me around happily holding on tightly as Peter, Susan and Lucy cheered. He put me down and wiped the remaining tears away from my eyes and hugged me tightly. I had found the one that I loved and everything was perfect.

(Thanks for all the great reviews, I am thinking of doing a sequel. Please R and R! I do not own Narnia!)


End file.
